Qui l'eût cru?
by Isfah
Summary: Dudley amoureux d'Hermione, Ginny aveuglée par la haine, un pub sorcier en plein Londres du côté moldu, Qui l'eût cru? Une septième année durant laquelle nos héros apprendront que les apparences sont souvent trompeuses...
1. Dur retour à la vie de moldu

Bonjour, bonjour,

Voici donc le premier chapitre corrigé de ma fiction. Je tiens tout d'abord à remercier **Morphyre**, **bettyetdavid** et **kisasoma** qui ont été mes correctrices sur ce chapitre. Kisasoma nous quitte, mais merci à elle, elle a été la première à corriger cette histoire. Je voudrais remercier également FantaSquizz pour sa critique (cf. forum des critikators) et j'espère que celle-ci évoluera car j'ai tenue compte (je pense, ou du moins j'espère) de tous les conseils donnés.

Voilà, je publie donc à nouveau les chapitres existants, mais je vais en même temps poursuivre l'avancement de l'histoire pour apporter un peu de neuf. Le rythme de publication ne sera plus comme avant de toute les deux semaines pour plusieurs raisons: la première est que mes correctrices (bien qu'elles corrigent extrêmement rapidement) sont deux et il faut qu'on se mette toutes les trois d'accord, ensuite, chacune d'entre nous a des obligations autres et j'ai notamment un mémoire à rédiger!!! Et puis denière raison, je suis lente dans l'écriture...

Voilà, j'arrête ici mon blabla inutile, et espère que cette nouvelle version vous plaira. Si vous avez des conseils des remarques ou même des critiques, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part...

Sinon, comme d'habitude rien ne m'appartient, tout revient à la talentueuse JKR.

Chapitre 1 : **Dur retour à la vie de moldu...**

Harry, las, regardait par la fenêtre Poudlard s'éloigner. Comment pourrait-il un jour oublier tout ce qu'il y avait vécu? Ses meilleurs souvenirs et depuis peu son pire. En effet, Albus Dumbledore, le plus grand sorcier que le monde ait jamais connu, son mentor, son guide, et son père de substitution avait été tué par un simple professeur de potion en apparence, redoutable mangemort en vérité, Rogue. Jamais il n'avait autant détesté quelqu'un. Un être en qui, pourtant, Dumbledore avait totalement confiance... À ce souvenir, des larmes montèrent aux yeux du jeune Gryffondor, qui, pour ne pas se laisser de nouveau submerger par l'émotion pensa : « finalement c'est Malefoy qui avait raison, il n'était qu'un vieux fou... » et ajouta tout haut sans s'en rendre compte :

- Et voilà où ça l'a mené...

Ron et Hermione, ses deux meilleurs amis, le regardèrent en silence. Pas besoin de paroles, ils savaient à quoi Harry pensait. Tous deux comprenaient que pour leur ami, la disparition du directeur tant apprécié était plus difficile à accepter, il était là lui quand c'était arrivé. Alors la jeune sorcière, sachant très bien que même si son ami ne voulait pas trop en parler, cela le soulagerait d'évoquer la récente tragédie répondit :

- Tu sais Harry... Dumbledore avait ses raisons de lui faire confiance. Je suis sûre qu'il avait une explication valable pour ne pas se défendre et laisser Rogue protéger sa couverture d'espion...

- Oh non Hermione, le coupa le sorcier amer, il s'est fait lâchement assassiner sous mes yeux sans que je puisse faire quoi que se soit. Et ça, ce sentiment que c'est en partie ma faute, rien ne pourra l'effacer.

- Le temps... Harry, guérit toutes les blessures, dit Ron au bout de quelques minutes.

Lui avait aussi beaucoup été affecté de la disparition de Dumbledore. Il était le rempart le plus sûr entre ses parents et le mage noir. Sa disparition lui avait montré à quel point ceux-ci étaient en danger à chaque mission pour l'Ordre... Non il ne voulait pas les perdre. Ce tragique épisode avait fait mûrir le jeune Weasley d'un seul coup, il avait trouvé ses priorités : ses parents, ses frères, sa sœur, son amitié pour Harry et...Hermione. C'était peut-être la chose qu'il avait mise le plus de temps à comprendre, son amour pour elle. Elle qui avait toujours été là, même s'ils se disputaient souvent. Mais maintenant il était sûr de ses choix et donnerait sa vie pour ceux qu'il aimait.

Comme envoyés par la providence le chariot de sucrerie, suivit de sa fidèle conductrice, arrivèrent quelques minutes après :

- Un p'tit quequ'chose les jeunes ?

Cette question aussi futile fut-elle eut pour effet bénéfique de sortir nos héros de leur mélancolie. Harry acheta alors un assortiment de tout, comme lors de son premier voyage avec Ron, pour essayer d'oublier, ne serait ce que quelques minutes, qu'ils n'avaient plus onze ans et qu'ils n'étaient plus les enfants insouciants d'alors.

Pendant qu'ils mangeaient tranquillement leurs sucreries, les trois amis en vinrent à parler de leurs années passées à l'école. Ils se rappelèrent tous les bons moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble, et les nombreuses fois où ils avaient enfreint le règlement. Bien sûr ils ne parlèrent ni de Rogue, ni de Malefoy et surtout ils ne parlèrent pas de Dumbledore.

Etonnamment, l'aventure qui les avait le plus marqués était celle du troll dans les toilettes des filles, en première année, lorsqu'ils avaient dû sauver Hermione. Peut-être était-ce parce que cette aventure avait marqué les prémices d'une amitié inconditionnelle.

Ils avaient évidemment parlé de l'enlèvement de Ginny, durant leur deuxième année. Harry, qui jusque-là n'avait pas trop pensé à celle qui avait tant compté pour lui, se prit à rêver qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais séparés. Cette décision avait été si difficile à prendre pour lui et accompagnée de tant de larmes lorsqu'il l'annonça à Sa Ginny, Son Amour, son Tout Premier Amour... Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi vivant auprès de quelqu'un, ni aussi heureux.

Ne voulant pas revenir sur cette décision qu'il croyait avoir prise pour le bien de celle qu'il aimait, mais qui avait ôté le sourire du visage de sa jolie Ginny, Harry parla à Ron et Hermione de ce que le professeur McGonagall lui avait dit quelques heures plus tôt...

_Flash back :_

- Monsieur Potter, j'aimerais vous parler un instant avant que vous ne preniez le train.

- Oui professeur, qu'y a t-il ?

- Allons dans le bureau du dire..., de Dumbledore, si vous le voulez bien.

Harry suivit donc son professeur de métamorphose sans réellement se presser. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de retourner dans cette pièce où, bien souvent, il avait discuté avec le Grand Homme. Lorsqu'il entra dans le bureau, rien ou presque n'avait changé, seul Fumseck était parti et un nouveau tableau ornait le mur. Par chance celui-ci était vide, Harry ne savait pas s'il aurait supporté de voir Dumbledore réduit à une simple image animée si tôt après sa disparition.

- Harry, je sais que vous voulez partir à la recherche des Horcruxes...

- Comment savez-vous pour les Horcruxes, la coupa Harry étonné.

Pour répondre à sa question intempestive, la directrice des Gryffondor leva simplement les yeux vers le tableau vide de Dumbledore, avant de reprendre :

- Mais j'aimerai vous dire que l'attente est parfois bénéfique et qu'il serait peut-être bon que vous approfondissiez vos connaissances pour lutter efficacement contre Vous-Savez-Qui.

Harry qui savait déjà ce que McGonnagall voulait lui dire ne répondit rien. Il se rendait bien compte que finalement il ne savait pas grand chose en magie noire et que sans le soutien du direct... de l'ancien directeur, il aurait de plus en plus besoin de conseils de la part de personnes compétentes. Mais en même temps il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Dumbledore, un homme plein de connaissances et de sagesse n'avait même pas vu la trahison de Rogue.

- En attendant que vous preniez votre décision, reprit la sorcière, vous passerez le mois de juillet chez votre oncle et votre tante...

- Mais je suis presque majeur, la coupa Harry.

- Je sais, je sais. Mais il n'en reste pas moins que la protection liée à votre sang continue d'agir en ces lieux. Comprenez que vous êtes maintenant le seul à avoir une chance de sauver le monde d'un terrible et éminent chaos. Vous devez absolument rester en vie ! Harry ! Vous êtes notre seul espoir !

Le jeune Gryffondor sentit un poids supplémentaire lui tomber sur les épaules. Il était seul, vraiment seul dans ce combat et McGonagall avait vraiment l'air désespéré. Avec Dumbledore, il avait toujours eu l'impression d'avoir quelqu'un qui le soutenait mais, maintenant qu'il avait disparu, Harry se sentait trahi et abandonné.

- Néanmoins, vous pourrez passer le mois d'août en compagnie des Weasley et de Miss Granger. Je ne sais pas si vous serez au Terrier ou au Square Grimmaud, mais vous serez ensemble c'est tout ce que je peux vous garantir. Les Granger viendront vous chercher chez les Dursley le 31 juillet vers 11heure, ils sont au courant et n'y voient aucun inconvénient. Vous vous doutez bien que les Weasley sont désormais en tête de liste des familles à éliminer, ils ne peuvent donc pas prendre le risque de venir vous chercher.

- Oh, ça ne me dérange pas du tout que se soit les parents d'Hermione qui viennent me chercher, c'est juste que ... Non rien professeur. Puis-je retourner prendre le train ?

- Oui, Harry allez y !

Alors que celui-ci s'apprêtait à descendre les escaliers, il entendit :

- Une dernière chose, Potter, le fait que vous soyez le seul à pouvoir nous débarrasser définitivement du mage noir, ne signifie pas que vous êtes seul dans ce combat pour la liberté. Vous avez des amis, de très bons amis si on en juge par les aventures que vous avez vécues ensembles. Ne leur tournez pas le dos maintenant. Ni à Miss Ginny.

_Fin du Flash Back._

- Ne t'inquiète pas Ron, dit Hermione, tes parents savent ce qu'ils font. Et puis, ils ne sont plus seuls lorsqu'ils partent en mission. Tu me l'as dit toi-même il y a toujours Tonks ou Lupin avec eux.

- N'empêche, je ne vois plus l'Ordre comme avant maintenant, personne n'est intouchable !

Harry qui ne voulait pas continuer de parler des dangers auxquels la famille Weasley était exposée, changea de sujet.

- Tu sais à quelle date doivent se marier Bill et Fleur, Ron ?

- Je ne sais pas. En fait personne ne sait réellement à part eux. Par mesure de sécurité, la date ne sera divulguée que le jour même ! D'après Maman, cela permettra sans doute d'éviter une invasion de Mangemorts.

- Oh..., fit Hermione déçue, on ne pourra pas faire de préparatifs dignes de ce nom, c'est dommage.

- T'inquiète pas, répondit Ron en riant, il y aura toujours des tonnes de fleurs et autres trucs de filles que Fleurk apprécie... En fait, je crois que Maman est vraiment reconnaissante envers sa future belle fille d'aimer aussi sincèrement Bill, alors elle va faire tout son possible pour que ce mariage soit une vraie réussite. Elle commence à voir Fleur autrement que comme une simple Vélane, mais elles ne sont toujours pas les meilleures amies du monde pour autant, finit-il amusé.

Ce commentaire de Ron eut pour effet immédiat de détendre l'atmosphère et tous les trois rirent de bon cœur en se remémorant les anciens rapports plus qu'orageux entre les deux femmes.

Alors que les éclats commençaient à se calmer, le train ralentit doucement, et nos héros prirent conscience que l'arrivée à Londres, et donc leur séparation, était imminente.

Sur le quai, les familles étaient nombreuses mais ne voulaient en aucun cas s'attarder plus que nécessaire. Les affiches détaillant toutes les recommandations du Ministère étaient collées un peu partout sur le quai et le sentiment d'insécurité était plus que pesant, malgré la présence d'une vingtaine d'aurors.


	2. Rencontres à King's Cross

Bonjour, bonjour,

Voici donc le deuxième chapitre corrigé de cette fiction. Il n'a pas beaucoup changé, mais je crois que tout ce qui le rendait lourd et un peu maladroit a été supprimé. Ceci grace à l'excellent travail de **Morphyre** et** Bettyetdavid**, mes deux correctrices.

Pour le prochain chapitre, j'avoue hésiter entre avancer dans l'histoire et vous livrer un autre chapitre corrigé, à vous de voir...

Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 2 : **Rencontres à King's Cross.**

Harry et ses deux meilleurs amis descendirent du Poudlard Express et se dirigèrent vers les parents de Ron. Ginny, qui avait voyagé avec Luna et quelques filles de son année, les rejoignit quelques minutes après. Elle était pâle et semblait absente, ou plutôt éteinte. Cette joie de vivre et ce feu qui brûlait dans ses yeux avaient disparu. Le jeune Gryffondor ne put s'empêcher de penser « c'est de ma faute ».

Molly et Arthur Weasley attendaient patiemment en compagnie de Tonks et Maugrey, qui avait repris du service en tant qu'Auror. Tous les quatre semblaient avoir vieilli de dix ans en l'espace de quelques mois. Ils étaient soucieux et tristes pour ne pas dire anéantis. Lorsque Ginny et Ron arrivèrent à portée de leur mère, celle-ci les entoura de ses bras et leur donna de nombreux baisers. Le denier fils Weasley qui d'habitude souffrait de devoir supporter le caractère possessif de sa mère, la serra à son tour dans ses bras, heureux de pouvoir le faire une fois encore.

Harry, qui avait été adopté d'office par la famille de sorciers, fut lui aussi content de cette étreinte, lui prouvant une fois de plus que des gens tenaient à lui et qu'il avait une quelconque importance à leurs yeux et ce, pas uniquement parce qu'il était le Survivant. Hermione eut droit, elle aussi, aux bras réconfortants de Molly. Même si ses vrais parents attendaient de l'autre côte, les parents de Ron et Ginny étaient sa seconde famille, et les voir dans cet état lui laissait un sentiment amer.

Le jeune Potter, qui se savait contraint de passer son mois de Juillet chez son oncle et sa tante, demanda à son meilleur ami :

- Ron, pourrais-tu garder mes affaires de magie en attendant que je vous retrouve pour le mois d'Août ? Les Dursley ne doivent pas être ravis de devoir me supporter une nouvelle fois donc autant ne pas les provoquer...

- Pas de problème, vieux.

- Je garderai juste ma baguette au cas où, mais ça ils ne sont pas obligés de le savoir, fit le jeune Potter esquissant un petit sourire chargé de sous-entendus.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se diriger vers Hermione et de Ginny qui finissaient de se dire au revoir, Ron lui donna une accolade et lui dit :

- Prends soin de toi Harry, on a tous besoin de toi ici !

Celui-ci avait parfaitement compris que son meilleur ami faisait allusion à sa petite sœur et ne répondit rien à part un :

- Toi aussi !

Harry qui s'était approché d'Hermione regardait les Weasley se préparer à transplaner. Tous deux étaient tristes de quitter leurs amis et n'avaient pas vraiment hâte de retourner du côté moldu.

Mais au dernier moment, Ron se ravisa et alla serrer la jeune sorcière dans ses bras avant de lui dire au creux de l'oreille :

- Fais attention à toi aussi, tu... tu vas me manquer !

Puis il repartit vers ses parents. La jeune femme, troublée, n'avait pas réagi à cette marque d'affection. Elle restait là, à le regarder. Harry eu juste le temps d'interpeller son meilleur ami et de lui dire :

- Je te laisse Hedwige aussi, elle reviendra au Terrier... eh, Ron... Prends soin d'elle !

Le jeune sorcier savait que son meilleur ami avait saisi le message, c'est de Ginny dont il devrait prendre soin.

À peine Ron eut il rejoint sa famille, que ceux-ci transplanèrent au Terrier, laissant un Harry triste de devoir quitter son meilleur ami et celle qui avait tant compté ces dernières semaines, et une Hermione troublée par le comportement de celui pour qui elle regrettait de n'être qu'une amie. Ne voulant s'attarder sur son propre cas la jeune femme demanda à son meilleur ami :

- Alors, un mois en perspective chez ton oncle et ta tante, tu le sens comment ?

- Mal, lui avoua le brun. D'un côté être éloigné de la magie quelques temps me permettra sûrement de faire le point sur ce qui vient de se passer, mais d'un autre côté, un mois sans pouvoir faire de la magie, voler, vous voir toi, Ron et Gin... et Ginny surtout Ginny. Tu sais Hermione, je me demande vraiment pourquoi je suis là des fois ! Je ne fais que du mal autours de moi, les gens que j'aime souffrent toujours ou même meurent la plupart du temps. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point c'est frustrant de se dire que la seule chose qu'on peut apporter aux autres c'est la souffrance.

- C'est faux Harry, commença à s'emporter Hermione.

- Pfffffff, tu parles...

- Pour beaucoup de gens tu représentes l'espoir d'un monde meilleur, reprit la jeune fille plus calmement. Et Ginny n'a jamais été aussi heureuse que lorsque vous étiez ensemble. Ne te fais pas de fausses idées. Tout n'est pas de ta faute !... Allez viens maintenant, on nous attend de l'autre côté de la voie, ajouta-t-elle.

Entre les voies 9 et 10 de King's Cross, la famille Dursley attendait avec impatience que leur fardeau, comme ils l'appelaient, veuille bien se donner la peine de venir. C'est avec agacement que l'oncle Vernon, qui regardait sa montre toutes les cinq minutes, déclara :

- Ces fous ne sont même pas capables d'arriver à l'heure. Il devrait être là depuis au moins sept minutes ! Aucune politesse ! On a l'air de quoi là Pétunia ? Tu peux me le dire, à attendre entre deux voies, alors qu'il n'y a aucun train ?

- Vernon, je t'en prie ne t'énerve pas, tu attires l'attention sur nous.

- Dudley commençait lui aussi à en avoir marre. Cela faisait maintenant plus de vingt trois minutes très précisément qu'il n'avait rien mangé et si son « cousin » (ce qu'il pouvait détester ce lien de parenté !) ne se dépêchait pas un peu plus il allait louper encore une de ses dix-sept émissions favorites à la télévision !

Alors que l'oncle Vernon regardait une fois de plus sa montre, quelques élèves apparurent entre les voies 9 et 10. Harry arriva en même temps qu'Hermione et la serra dans ses bras pour lui dire au revoir, après avoir vu les signes des Dursley lui demandant de les rejoindre rapidement. Pétunia et Vernon étaient assez pressés de rentrer mais bizarrement, Dudley n'avait plus ni faim ni envie de regarder ses émissions. Il venait de fêter ses dix-sept ans quelques jours auparavant et commençait à regarder les filles autrement que comme souffre-douleur préféré derrière son débile de cousin, lorsque celui-ci n'était pas dans son asile. Quand il vit Harry avec celle qui lui semblait être sa copine, il pensa : « cet imbécile ne peut pas avoir de copine ! C'est impossible ! Il est balafré et n'a pas de muscles, comparé moi ... ». Puis à bien y regarder le jeune moldu s'aperçut qu'effectivement cette fille « plutôt mignonne » n'était en rien la petite copine de son crétin de cousin.

Hermione alla voir ses parents qui l'attendaient un peu à l'écart. Elle leur expliqua assez rapidement la tragédie qu'avait connue son école. Elle ne voulait pas s'attarder sur la mort de Dumbledore pour ne pas les inquiéter et, parce que pour elle aussi, sa disparition était encore très difficile à supporter. Elle savait que ce que Ron avait dit était vrai, avec le temps elle arriverait à accepter la perte d'un des plus grands sorciers de tous les temps et à avancer. Mais ses parents n'insistèrent pas plus. Ils connaissaient bien leur fille et avaient vu à quel point cette année l'avait changée. Celle-ci, qui allait sur ses dix huit ans, semblait désormais plus mature, plus sûre de ses choix et plus grave aussi. Sa mère qui habituellement aimait la taquiner en lui posant des questions sur ses éventuelles fréquentations masculines, questions auxquelles Hermione ne répondait jamais, s'en abstînt cette fois-ci, comprenant bien que l'heure n'était pas à la futilité.

- Papa, Maman, j'aimerai vous présenter Harry, Harry Potter, mon meilleur ami. C'est nous qui devrons aller le chercher cet été avant d'aller chez les Weasley. Le professeur McGonnagall a dit que vous étiez au courant.

- Oui, oui ma chérie pas de problème, répondit la mère d'Hermione. D'autant que sa famille à l'air assez pressé...

La jeune sorcière ne pût s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil aux Dursley. En voyant la scène de ses propres yeux, elle sourit en repensant aux descriptions que Ron et Harry lui avaient faites. Tous n'était peut-être pas exagéré finalement... Ron... « Ma pauvre tu délires complètement » songea Hermione, « il ne peut pas te voir autrement que comme une amie. S'il t'a prise dans ses bras c'est juste parce qu'il est bouleversé de la mort de Dumbledore... ». Mais, honteuse, la jeune fille se dit « tu n'as pas honte de penser à ça alors que ton meilleur ami est abattu et que le monde de la magie court un grave danger ! ».

Comme pour se rattraper, elle proposa à ses parents d'aller voir la famille de son ami pour qu'ils se présentent et voient ensemble comment récupérer son meilleur ami.

Harry était justement en train d'expliquer à son oncle et sa tante qu'il ne resterait que le mois de Juillet quand le père d'Hermione les aborda.

- Mr Dursley je présume ? Bonjour, je suis Mr Granger, dit celui-ci en tendant sa main à l'oncle Vernon, et voici ma femme et ma fille. Elle est dans la même école que votre neveu. Cela nous a un peu surpris car elle est la seule de la famille...

- Bonjour, lui répondit Vernon avec un sourire crispé ; il n'aimait pas du tout qu'on évoque ces bizarreries. D'après ce que j'ai compris c'est vous qui viendrez chercher Harry n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui c'est exact, je voulais savoir comment on pouvait s'arranger.

Pendant que les adultes discutaient entre eux, les deux jeunes sorciers s'étaient isolés pour pouvoir parler un peu plus tranquillement. Mais Dudley, qui n'était pour une fois pas le centre d'attention de ses parents, commençait à s'ennuyer d'autant plus qu'il avait déjà raté deux émissions et que même s'ils partaient maintenant, avec le temps de trajet, il en raterait encore une autre. Il décida donc de se rapprocher des deux autres et voir de plus près celle qui avait assez pitié de son cousin pour être amie avec lui.

- Alors cousin, dit-il en entourant le cou de Harry de son bras gauche pour lui ébouriffer encore plus, si c'est possible, les cheveux de sa main droite, on t'a toujours pas appris la politesse dans ton école de fous ? Tu pourrais faire les présentations.

- Lâche-moi, on verra ensuite, répondit le brun qui avait du mal à respirer. Hermione, dit-il après avoir repris son souffle, je te présente Dudley, mon cousin. Dudley, voici Hermione, ma meilleure amie.

Dudley jubilait, cette Hermione n'était donc pas la copine de son incapable de cousin. Voulant épater celle-ci, il bouscula Harry et lui dit :

- Tu pourrais me présenter correctement ! Et se retournant vers l'amie de son cousin, il lui dit : ici, on m'appelle Big-D, car je suis le plus fort et le plus courageux.

- Et que tu persécutes tous les plus faibles que toi, ajouta Harry tout bas.

- Qu'est ce que tu as dit morveux ?

- Rien qui te concerne Big-D ! répondit sarcastiquement Harry.

La jeune femme qui ne voulait pas se fier à ce que ces deux amis lui avaient raconté sur Dudley, essaya d'engager la conversation :

- Tu es dans quelle école, « Big-D » ?

- Dans le plus prestigieux collège du comté, mais parlons d'autres choses, les cours m'ennuient et on est en vacances poupée !

- Hermione fut choquée qu'on l'appelle « poupée » et jeta un regard noir à Harry qui commençait à ne plus pouvoir cacher son fou rire. Celui-ci redoubla quand Dudley ajouta :

- Une belle fille comme toi doit avoir un copain, non ?

La jeune Gryffondor, gênée, ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle fut heureusement sauvée par ses parents qui vinrent la chercher. Elle prit Harry dans ses bras pour lui dire au revoir et en profita pour lui glisser à l'oreille :

- Ton cousin est immonde, bon courage !

Celui-ci n'eut pas le temps de répondre mais se dit qu'effectivement, il lui en faudrait du courage pour supporter cette famille tout un mois !

Alors qu'Hermione finissait de dire au revoir à la tante et à l'oncle de Harry, elle vit Dudley arriver les bras ouverts pour lui dire au revoir. Ne voulant absolument pas se retrouver dans ses bras, la jeune sorcière lui tendit la main avant de serrer le plus rapidement possible celle du jeune Dursley et de prétexter que la famille de son ami avait encore de la route pour obliger ses parents à prendre congé des Dursley. Déçu de n'avoir pu prendre la jeune fille dans ses bras, Dudley lui dit d'un ton charmeur :

- À bientôt alors, Hermignonne...

La jeune sorcière, horrifiée, se précipita alors auprès de ses parents, avant de disparaître dans la foule des anonymes quittant King's Cross.


	3. On the road to Privet Drive

Bonjour,

Voici le troisième chapitre corrigé de cette fic. Je ne sais pas trop si vous l'appréciez car les commentaires sont plus que rares, mais j'aime à penser que les efforts de **bettyetdavid** fournit pour me corriger ne sont pas vains. Quelques indices pour la suite et paragraphes viennent compléter la version précédente de ce chapitre.

Bonne lecture...

* * *

Chapitre 3 :** On the road to Privet Drive**

Jamais Harry n'avait vu les Dursley aussi heureux en sortant de King's Cross alors qu'il repartait avec eux. Le jeune Potter se dit que peut-être ils avaient oublié qu'il était là et qu'ils croyaient s'être débarrassés de lui. Il toussota légèrement pour leur rappeler son existence, mais rien. Aucune menace, aucune insulte. Juste un « monte dans la voiture Harry » de la part de l'oncle Vernon qui affichait toujours ce sourire qui déformait encore plus son visage.

Non seulement le couple paraissait heureux mais serein également. Et c'est bien ce qui inquiéta Harry. Qu'avaient pu dire les Granger qui mette son oncle et sa tante de si bonne humeur ? Les parents d'Hermione auraient-t-ils proposé de venir le chercher plus tôt ? Certes, il savait qu'il était un poids pour sa « famille » mais pour qu'ils soient aussi souriants (même si cela ressemblait plus à une grimace d'inconfort, Harry savait que le rictus déformant était un sourire), il fallait que se soit quelque chose de plus important que lui.

Ça n'est qu'au bout d'un quart d'heure de trajet qu'Harry comprit la raison de cet inquiétant comportement quand Pétunia dit d'un ton compatissant :

- Les pauvres quand même, leur propre fille...tu te rends compte Vernon ? je n'ose imaginer ce que nous aurions dû dire aux voisins si jamais Dudley avait été comme...ça !

Harry avait pertinemment compris que le « ça » en question le désignait. Il ne s'en formalisait pas, il ne s'en formalisait plus. Ainsi ce qui rendait les Dursley heureux était le fait qu'il y ait, selon leurs valeurs, pire qu'eux, et que finalement ils pouvaient déculpabiliser d'avoir un sorcier dans la famille.

- Je ne sais pas si nous aurions pu rester dans le quartier avec les voisins qui nous connaissent si bien, ils auraient vu que le petit était anormal... rien que d'y penser j'ai des maux de tête ! fit Pétunia, portant une de ses mains à son front.

- Heureusement ma chérie, il n'en est rien, répondit l'oncle d'Harry. Mais c'est vrai que je les plains dans un sens. Ils n'avaient pas l'air bizarre eux... le monde est vraiment injuste.

Le Gryffondor essayait de ne pas s'énerver. Il regardait le paysage, fade et monotone, défiler devant lui.

- Pourquoi ne peuvent-ils pas rester entre eux ? Au moins on serait plus tranquille ! fit Vernon d'un air entendu.

- Tu as raison Vernon, comme toujours, approuva Pétunia, chacun chez soi, on vivrait plus tranquillement.

Il était de plus en plus dur pour le jeune Potter d'écouter les stupidités de son oncle et sa tante. S'ils savaient à quel point ils étaient méprisés dans son monde ? Harry se surprit quelques instants à comparer les Dursley et les Malefoy. Chacune des deux familles rejetant en bloc ce à quoi elle se targuait de ne pas appartenir.

- Remarque, commença Vernon après plusieurs minutes de silence qui apparurent être dédiées à une intense réflexion, ils ont peut-être besoin de gens normaux pour ne pas complètement sombrer dans la folie... quand on voit ces gens qui sont venus chez nous, les roux... comment s'appellent-ils ?

- Les Isley...ou quelque chose comme ça...des gens forts grossiers… répondit Pétunia, outrée au souvenir de la visite de la famille de Ron chez elle.

- Oui alors eux c'est le bouquet, rit grassement l'oncle Vernon. Des fous échappés de l'asile tous autant qu'ils sont. Et tu as vu comme le vieux fixait les prises électriques...

- N'en parlons plus Vernon, mes migraines me reprennent... fit la tante Pétunia en portant de nouveau sa main à son front d'un air souffreteux.

Heureusement pour les Dursley, le trajet du retour à Privet Drive touchait à sa fin. Même si Harry savait désormais mieux contrôler ses nerfs, la fin d'année qu'il venait de vivre les avait mis à rude épreuve et une phrase de plus aurait pu avoir de lourdes conséquences pour tout le monde. Insulter les familles de ses deux meilleurs amis et de sa petite amie, enfin son ex-petite amie, le mettait hors de lui.

Harry sortit de la voiture en un éclair et se dirigeait à toute vitesse vers sa chambre quand son oncle l'apostropha :

- Où comptes-tu aller comme ça ? On n'est pas à l'hôtel ici, alors tu décharges tes satanées affaires de mon coffre et tu descendras préparer à manger quand tu auras pris une bonne douche.

- Mes affaires sont toutes chez les WEAsley, répondit Harry qui essayait de penser à tout sauf aux commentaires de son oncle et sa tante sur ses deux meilleurs amis.

- Te voilà enfin raisonnable mon garçon, pas de chose bizarre sous mon toit ni…

Harry n'attendit pas la fin de la phrase de son oncle. Il partit directement en direction de sa chambre. Lorsqu'il poussa la porte, une forte odeur de renfermé et de moisi le prit à la gorge. Il constata que le ménage n'y avait pas été fait depuis son départ précipité avec Dumbledore l'année précédente. Personne ne s'était donné la peine ne serait-ce que d'aérer la pièce.

Des plumes et des crottes d'Hedwige qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de nettoyer, jonchaient toujours le sol de sa chambre. L'encre, qui s'était écoulée des encriers renversés, formait de grandes auréoles sur la moquette. Une bonne épaisseur de poussière recouvrait les quelques posters qu'il avait accroché au mur. « Il leur est impossible d'être plus méprisant », pensa Harry avec amertume. « Vivement que je quitte cette endroit … » Harry ne continua pas son raisonnement, il n'avait nulle part où aller. Il était bien propriétaire de Square Grimmaud, mais cette horrible maison lui rappelait trop Sirius.

Pour ne pas se laisser une nouvelle fois submerger par l'émotion, Harry décida de faire le ménage. À peine eut-il sorti sa baguette qu'il se dit que la méthode moldue, pour aussi pénible qu'elle fut, aurait l'avantage de lui occuper l'esprit. Et puis il n'était pas encore majeur. La dernière expérience qu'il avait faite avec la magie hors de Poudlard comptait parmi ses pires souvenirs. Il ne voulait en aucun cas retourner à une audience du ministère et risquer de croiser Ombrage, dont la gazette avait récemment annoncé le retour au sein de l'équipe ministérielle.

Au bout de deux heures, alors qu'il finissait d'enlever les dernières plumes d'Hedwige qui étaient collées à son bureau, l'oncle Vernon l'appela:

- Harry, dépêche-toi de venir mettre la table et faire la cuisine.

Harry qui aurait aimé prendre une bonne douche descendit pour ne pas avoir à affronter son oncle et sa tante. Au lieu de se rebeller comme il le faisait les autres années, il avait décidé de les ignorer.

Le dîner fut aux yeux d'Harry d'un ennui digne d'un cours d'Histoire de la Magie. L'oncle Vernon racontait ses exploits de vente de perceuses électriques, exploits entrecoupés des « Waouh », « Bravo mon chéri » de Pétunia, qui visiblement était fière de son mari.

Dudley semblait, quant à lui, absorbé par quelque chose qu'Harry n'arrivait pas à saisir. Bien que la télé du salon soit en face de lui, Big-D avait les yeux dans le vague. Harry sourit quand il pensa « comme s'il réfléchissait » et se trouva bien stupide d'avoir pu imaginer une telle chose.

Alors qu'il finissait la vaisselle, pendant que son oncle et sa tante se détendaient dans le salon, Harry vit que son cousin le fixait avec attention.

- Tu veux ma photo ? Tu veux savoir quand je vais sortir pour me casser la gueule avec ta bande ? fit le Gryffondor agressivement.

- …

- Pas de restes si c'est ce que tu cherches, t'as déjà tout mangé !

Harry savait qu'il était méchant avec son cousin, d'autant plus que celui-ci ne l'avait pas embêté une seule fois depuis son arrivée. Il savait aussi que pour Dudley son poids et sa violence étaient le seul moyen d'échapper à une mère trop étouffante, et de se faire une place dans son collège. Mais Harry avait besoin de se défouler et tant pis si pour une fois, il s'en prenait à quelqu'un d'innocent.

Une fois son cousin parti, Harry monta se laver. Après avoir pris une bonne douche, Harry revint dans sa chambre et commença à feuilleter un vieux magazine de Quidditch qu'il avait oublié l'an passé. Les joueurs défilaient devant les yeux immobiles d'Harry, exécutant leurs plus belles feintes et prouesses techniques. Rien à faire, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Quelque chose clochait dans le comportement de son cousin. Non seulement il n'avait pas regardé la télé, mais il ne lui avait même pas répondu ni menacé, alors que lui-même s'était trouvé digne d'un Serpentard à ce moment-là.

Il en était là de ses réflexions quand le sommeil le surprit pour l'entraîner dans une nuit pleine de cauchemars, de morts et de souffrances.

* * *

Surtout n'hésitez pas à me dire si vous avez aimé ou pas et pourquoi? 


	4. Des serpents tapis dans l'ombre

Chapitre 4 : **Des serpents tapis dans l'ombre**.

Alors que la plupart des élèves de Poudlard avait rejoint leurs familles pour profiter un peu d'un climat familial rassurant, Drago, en fuite avec son maître des potions, chuchota :

- Où sommes-nous, professeur?  
- Tais-toi et dors, nous repartons dans quelques heures, et je ne sais pas quand nous pourrons nous reposer de nouveau.

Le jeune Malefoy, à qui personne hormis son père n'avait jamais osé s'adresser de cette façon, se tut d'indignation. Mais pour qui se prenait ce professeur en qui le Maître avait une telle confiance? Comment se faisait-il que Rogue et lui se cachaient ainsi, alors qu'il avait échoué dans sa mission? Pourquoi ne le livrait-il pas au Seigneur des Ténèbres? Drago en était là quand il entendit l'homme lui susurrer sur un ton qui n'appelait pas de réplique :

- Je te donnerai toutes ces réponses bientôt, mais pour l'instant dors!

Le jeune Serpentard ne put s'empêcher de penser « ah, j'avais oublié qu'il lisait dans les pensées ».

- Effectivement je suis légimens et si tu ne t'endors pas immédiatement, je vais aller fouiller dans ton esprit voir tout ce que tu caches, siffla le maître en potion.  
- C'est bon, je n'ai pas deux ans, les menaces j'ai l'habitude, dit Drago tout en espérant s'endormir très vite pour que son professeur ne mette pas sa menace à exécution.

Rogue fut content que le fils de Narcissa n'oppose pas plus de résistance à ce qu'il lui demandait. Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une semaine que le directeur de Poudlard était mort, et donc une semaine qu'ils fuyaient ensemble les représailles des mangemorts. La mission avait réussi, puisque Dumbledore était mort, mais Drago avait échoué.

Voldemort avait en effet souhaité que l'héritier Malefoy soit chargé de cette mission. Il savait très bien qu'il n'y arriverait pas et qu'il le tuerait pour ne pas avoir fait son devoir. Douce torture pour Lucius… Et si par hasard le gamin réussissait, Voldemort aurait la voie libre et Drago serait fait mangemort.  
Mais ce qui s'était passé avait été au-dessus de ses attentes. Le serment inviolable qu'avaient fait Severus et Narcissa lui assurait la mort du plus grand fou de tous les temps. Bien sûr, il avait dû punir, à l'aide de quelques doloris, l'épouse de Lucius et Bellatrix aussi, car elle n'avait pas suffisamment fait pour empêcher sa sœur de douter de son Maître. Et lorsqu'il avait voulu punir son plus fidèle mangemort, celui-ci lui avait alors tout expliqué.

_Flash back :_  
Rogue se sentait mal, Narcissa Malefoy et sa sœur Bellatrix venaient de quitter sa maison en banlieue de Londres. Il se sentait pris au piège, et tout lui échappait. Lestrange se doutait de quelque chose, alors pour ne pas perdre sa couverture, il avait dû faire le serment inviolable, pour accomplir une mission dont il ne savait rien. Bien sûr, il avait dit que le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait mis dans la confidence, mais ce n'était qu'un mensonge pour ne pas dévoiler sa mission d'espion à la solde de l'Ordre. « Comme si Voldemort avait pour habitude de partager ses plans! Narcissa devait être bien inquiète pour avoir cru en ces paroles ! » pensa Severus.

Dans son bureau, Dumbledore examinait les différentes candidatures pour le poste, vacant une fois encore, de professeur contre les forces du mal, lorsqu'il entendit une légère toux indicatrice de présence. Le professeur leva la tête et fut surpris de constater qu'il n'y avait personne dans son bureau. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à replonger dans les lettres des candidats, il entendit la voix du directeur des Serpentard parvenir de la cheminée :

- Désolé de vous déranger professeur, mais c'est une affaire de la plus haute importance qui m'amène ici.  
- Cessez donc de vous prendre pour notre ami Noël, et sortez donc de la cheminée, dit Dumbledore d'un ton joyeux.  
- Non professeur je ne peux pas, Voldemort va débarquer chez moi d'un instant à l'autre, je dois être là quand il arrivera. Pouvez-vous transplaner directement chez moi, je pense que nous disposons d'environ un quart d'heure, s'il est allé voir, comme je le suppose, Narcissa. Du moins j'espère que nous avons un tant soit peu de temps.

Devant l'air paniqué de son collègue le directeur lui répondit :

- J'arrive.

Le professeur Rogue eut à peine le temps de sortir sa tête de la cheminée qu'il se trouva nez à nez avec son directeur.

- Que se passe-t-il Severus ? Je ne vous ai jamais vu cet air grave...

Rogue lui raconta alors ce qui venait de se produire quelques minutes auparavant dans cette même pièce. Durant tout son récit, il avait observé le vieil homme. Rien, celui-ci ne laissait rien transparaître de ce qu'il pensait. Dumbledore avait écouté sans émettre le moindre commentaire, ni faire le moindre geste. C'était chez lui signe d'une intense réflexion. Un court moment après que Severus eut fini son récit, Albus dit :

- Vous avez bien fait, vous n'aviez pas le choix pour protéger votre couverture. Il reste maintenant à savoir en quoi consiste cette fameuse mission.  
- Je pourrai essayer de faire pression sur le jeune Drago, il me voit comme le plus fidèle serviteur de Voldemort et a confiance en moi, tenta de se rassurer le professeur en potion.  
- C'est une bonne idée, approuva le directeur, ne tentons rien avant la rentrée pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de Voldemort. Soyez quand même attentif à tout ce qu'il vous dira désormais. Il pourrait laisser échapper quelques indices qui nous mettraient sur la voie.  
- Très bien, mais partez vite désormais, je viendrai à Poudlard dès que possible...

Dumbledore transplana directement devant la porte des Trois Balais. Après ce qu'il venait d'entendre, une bonne bièraubeurre ne lui ferait pas de mal, et puis, la compagnie de Mme Rosmerta n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus désagréable...

Severus n'eut pas à attendre longtemps pour avoir, à nouveau, de la compagnie. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres venait de faire une entrée magistrale dans son salon.

- Mon cher Severus, n'aurais-tu pas des choses à me dire? Je viens de rendre visite, comme tu t'en doutes, à Narcissa qui est, cela dit en passant, beaucoup plus faible que ce que j'avais imaginé, Lucius aurait dû mieux choisir la génitrice de son héritier... mais passons. J'attends !  
- Oui Maître! répondit Rogue qui n'osait imaginer ce que Narcissa avait subi. Lui-même la connaissait bien et savait que c'était une femme forte, la preuve en était qu'après plus de 18 ans de mariage avec Lucius, elle était encore en vie et ce, malgré les coups.  
- Avant que tu n'essaies de te justifier, dis-moi comment tu as su que je projetais de tuer ce vieux fou de Dumbledore ?

En entendant ces paroles, le Serpentard crut qu'il allait se compromettre en réagissant trop vivement. Ainsi c'était donc ça que Voldemort avait demandé à Drago et que lui, Severus Rogue, avait promis de faire. Mais maintenant, il fallait trouver quelque chose à répondre et vite.

- J'ai surpris une conversation entre Queudver et je ne sais plus trop qui, Maître, tenta-t-il.  
- Comment ça tu ne sais plus trop qui ? Enfin Severus, tu es mon plus fidèle mangemort, et te savoir écouter des conversations privées me déçoit grandement.

À peine le Seigneur des Ténèbres eut-il fini sa phrase qu'un rayon frappa le maître des potions en plein cœur. Celui-ci se tordit sous l'effet de la douleur en laissant échapper quelques plaintes, mais ne hurla pas contrairement à la plupart des personnes qui subissait le sortilège Doloris. Avec le temps, il avait appris à supporter la douleur. Ne voulant pas risquer de blesser trop grièvement son plus fidèle serviteur, Voldemort ne lança pas un deuxième sort mais se contenta de poursuivre son entretien comme si de rien n'était.

- Alors, j'attends que tu me dises pourquoi tu n'as pas dissuadé Narcissa, pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit qu'elle avait toutes les raisons de croire en moi ? Tu te crois supérieur à moi, c'est ça ? finit par crier Voldemort.

La colère l'avait repris au fur et à mesure qu'il posait ses questions et il s'apprêtait à lancer de nouveau le sortilège de torture à son serviteur lorsque celui-ci répondit d'une voix faible mais déterminée :

- Vous êtes le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, jamais je n'oserai m'imaginer au-dessus de vous, Maître.

Cette phrase, qui semblait sincère, eut pour effet de calmer Voldemort, qui incita Rogue à poursuivre son explication.

- J'ai pensé Maître, qu'avec ce serment, vous auriez l'assurance que le travail serait fait. Le jeune Malefoy n'a pas la trempe de son père, et s'il échoue, comme je le pense, je serai là pour en finir avec ce vieux fou.  
- Tu vois, Severus, commença le Lord Noir, je n'avais pas envisagé cette possibilité. Tes années à Poudlard à cotoyer cet homme n'auront finalement pas trop endommagé ton cerveau. Encore heureux que tu sois dans la maison de Salazar. J'avais en effet prévu que Drago échoue, continua-t-il. Son échec à son meurtre d'intronisation m'aurait fourni un prétexte pour faire souffrir Lucius, afin qu'il comprenne à quel point il m'a déçu. Vois-tu, je sais que je ne peux l'atteindre à travers Narcissa, puisqu'il ne l'aime pas. Son fils était sa seule source de satisfaction. Sa torture et sa mort montreront à Lucius qu'il doit continuer à me respecter.  
- Oui, Maître, vous avez raison Maître, s'entendit dire Rogue. À ce moment-là, il se fit penser à Queudever, mais il n'avait pas le choix.

Puis, sans plus attendre quoi que ce soit de la part de son mangemort, Voldemort disparut dans un léger « plop », bruit caractéristique du transplanage.

Severus savait qu'il était trop faible pour transplaner dans l'immédiat et trouver d'urgence Dumbledore. Aussi s'accorda-t-il quelques heures le temps de récupérer. Quand il arriva dans le bureau du directeur, celui-ci était debout devant sa fenêtre et contemplait la lumière du coucher de soleil qui inondait Poudlard en ces derniers jours d'août. Quand Rogue arriva, il se retourna et attendit que celui-ci prenne la parole. Il ne se doutait alors pas de ce qu'il était sur le point d'apprendre. Aussi, ce fût un grand choc lorsqu'il entendit son professeur de potion lui dire :

- C'est vous, Albus, le but de cette mission. Voldemort a exigé que Drago vous tue, et j'ai fais le serment inviolable de remplir la mission s'il échoue. Qu'allons-nous faire ?

Le professeur Dumbledore, encore sous le choc, ne répondit rien. Il était donc condamné à mourir cette année. Il y avait encore pourtant tellement de choses à faire pour préparer Harry à vaincre Voldemort. Lui seul était capable de le tuer. Dumbledore en avait acquis la certitude désormais.

- Que doit-on faire? répéta Rogue.

Cette question sortit le directeur de sa torpeur.

- Severus, je ne sais pas! Je ne pensais pas que Voldemort oserait s'en prendre directement à moi. En voilà un coup pour mon égo, je ne serai plus La-Seule-Personne-Dont-Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Dire-Le-Nom-A-Peur, plaisanta Dumbledore.

Bien que cet humour puisse paraître décalé vu les circonstances, Rogue savait que cela signifiait que le directeur n'était pas abattu par l'annonce de sa mort prochaine. Il allait tout faire pour affaiblir le Seigneur des Ténèbres et donner une chance à Harry de le battre.

- Albus, il faut que Potter tue le Seigneur des Ténèbres avant que Drago ne tente de remplir sa mission, il faut le prendre de court, ainsi je ne serai pas obligé de tenir mes engagements, affirma Rogue une note d'espoir dans la voix  
- Non mon cher Severus, il y a encore beaucoup de choses que vous, Harry et les membres de l'Ordre, ignorez. Je ne survivrai pas à cet ordre de Voldemort, et Harry n'est pas encore prêt à le battre, du moins définitivement.

_Fin du flash back._

Cette dernière phrase du directeur restait toujours une énigme aux yeux du professeur Rogue.

Il regarda sa montre et vit qu'il était presque trois heures du matin. Dans quelques heures, il devrait partir à nouveau avec Drago pour que les mangemorts ne les retrouvent pas. Il hésitait toujours à retourner au Square Grimmaud, ne sachant quel accueil lui serait réservé. Quant au jeune Malefoy, c'était une autre histoire. Le professeur Dumbledore lui avait bien dit de le protéger, mais qu'en serait-il des autres membres de l'Ordre ? Finalement, le professeur Rogue s'endormit en se disant que le temps des aveux et des réponses était venu pour tout le monde.


	5. Aveux et avenirs

Chapitre 5: **Aveux et avenirs.**

Il était à peine sept heures lorsque le professeur Rogue réveilla son protégé. Celui-ci avait passé pour la première fois depuis une semaine, une nuit calme, sans que ses cauchemars ne viennent le déranger. Severus avait constaté que souvent, au cours de ses nuits, Drago pleurait silencieusement, même si tout en lui criait son désespoir et sa douleur. Le jeune Serpentard se leva sans faire le moindre commentaire, lui aussi s'était rendu compte qu'il avait pu se reposer. Il était de meilleure humeur que les autres jours, bien qu'il se sente encore très faible. Alors qu'il était en train de déjeuner avec les provisions de fortune que son professeur de potion avait trouvées, il entendit celui-ci l'interpeller :

- Drago, écoute... il faut que je te dise quelques petites choses qui risquent de me coûter très cher si tu ne prends pas les bonnes décisions.

Devant l'air grave de son professeur, le blond ne répondit rien, mais toute son attention était portée sur ce que Rogue allait dire.

- Tout d'abord, tu dois me promettre de ne jamais, tu entends, jamais répéter quoi que ce soit au Seigneur des Ténèbres et à ses partisans. Je pourrai te mettre sous le sort de Fidélitas, mais je veux croire que tu saura faire les bons choix.

Le regard de Rogue était si intense que le Serpentard commença à redouter ce qu'il allait entendre. Les prunelles noires qui le fixaient le mettaient mal à l'aise. Il avait la désagréable impression d'être un Gryffondor en cours de potion. Aussi acquiesça-t-il silencieusement, incapable de prononcer la moindre parole, alors qu'il se sentait transpercé de part en part par le regard de son professeur.

- Je ne suis pas réellement celui que tu crois, Drago, commença Rogue, mais comme je n'ai pas pour habitude de ménager les autres, tu écoutes ce que je vais te dire et tu ne m'interromps pas. Je répondrai dans la mesure du possible aux questions que tu te poses.

Après un court silence, le professeur Rogue reprit :

- Je ne suis pas à la solde de Voldemort, je ne suis pas un de ses chiens qui exécutent tous ses ordres dans la crainte de voir un jour leur pouvoir, leur petit confort personnel disparaître. Je suis en réalité espion pour Dumb... enfin j'étais au service de Dumbledore et de « sa bande », comme dirait le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je ne peux rien te dire de plus pour l'instant sur ceux qui le combattent, tu n'as pas encore fait tes preuves. Te révéler qui je suis réellement est déjà extrêmement risqué.

Drago était estomaqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Rogue, le plus fidèle mangemort du Maître était en fait un espion à la solde du camp opposé. Il avait réussi à les tromper tous pendant toutes ces années. Le jeune fugitif avait aussi compris que son professeur faisait référence à sa famille, et plus particulièrement à son père, lorsqu'il avait parlé de ces gens prêts à tout pour avoir un minimum d'influence. L'héritier Malefoy savait que celui-ci s'était mis à la solde du Mage Noir, outre ses convictions personnelles, car il était le plus puissant. Lucius n'allait pas avec les faibles, c'était comme ça. Il fut néanmoins choqué d'entendre son professeur parler avec une telle haine, alors que d'habitude aucune de ses émotions ne transparaissait.

Voyant que Drago était plus qu'attentif à ses paroles, Rogue poursuivit:

- À la fin de ma scolarité, j'étais perdu. Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire. J'étais certes doué en potion, mais l'enseignement ne m'intéressait pas, pas plus qu'aujourd'hui d'ailleurs. Tom Jedusor, alias Voldemort, était alors au sommet de sa puissance et ton père qui n'était qu'une connaissance, a profité de ma faiblesse pour m'enrôler dans ce qu'il disait être « le parti des vainqueurs ». Je venais juste d'avoir 18 ans, et un jour Lucius et Bellatrix ont débarqué chez moi en me demandant de les suivre parce qu'ils avaient un immense cadeau à me faire.

Le professeur remonta vivement sa manche gauche et montra à Drago la si célèbre marque avant d'ajouter :

- Ce fameux cadeau m'empoisonne encore aujourd'hui. Jamais je n'aurai dû faire ce qu'il attendait de moi. Mais je craignais le Seigneur des Ténèbres et j'ai donc tué deux moldus innocents et une sang-mêlée. Ce fut un jour horrible. Voldemort m'a convoqué quelques temps après, il voulait que j'espionne Albus. Il pensait, à juste titre, que le vieil homme voulait le contrer.

Rogue se tut quelques instants, il voulait que Drago comprenne bien ce qu'il venait de dire. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il reprit :

- Durant les premières années, je jouais sur les deux tableaux. Je ne savais pas si je devais faire comme ton père, et suivre les plus puissants, ou me battre pour la vieille utopie de Dumbledore, un monde sorcier uni. Je ne donnais aucune information importante concernant les deux partis, je me contentais de survivre. Ça n'a pas été une partie de plaisir, crois-moi !

Après quelques instants de silence, le jeune Malefoy demanda :

- Et qu'est-ce qui vous a fait vous décider pour... l'un des deux camps ? osa Drago qui n'arrivait décidément pas à se faire à l'idée que l'homme qu'il avait en face de lui était un traître.

- Ça ne te regarde pas ! rétorqua vivement l'ancien mangemort.

Rogue ne voulait surtout pas parler de cet épisode douloureux de sa vie. Un jour peut-être, mais certainement pas maintenant et pas à ce prétentieux qui ressemblait encore trop à son père, qu'il haïssait tant. Il n'avait jamais avoué à quelqu'un ce qui, finalement, l'avait ramené du bon côté. Pas même à Albus, lorsque celui-ci le lui avait demandé. Mais ne voulant pas se remémorer ces instants terriblement déchirants malgré les années, il reprit son explication :

- Bref, je me suis donc mis à espionner Voldemort pour le compte des partisans de Dumbledore. Et pendant quinze ans j'ai réussi à ne pas me trahir. Quinze années durant lesquelles il a fallu que j'obéisse aveuglement aux deux hommes qui se combattaient, tuant nombres d'innocents, moldus ou sorciers, et aussi peu d'aurors que je pouvais, mais réduisant malgré moi les chances du camp que j'avais choisi.

La voix du professeur trahissait son dégoût de lui-même lorsqu'il évoquait les personnes qu'il avait dû tuer, et Drago comprit parfaitement ce que son maître en potion pouvait ressentir. Lui-même s'était donné envie de vomir en menaçant Dumbledore, il n'avait pas assez foi en Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom pour tuer de sang-froid. Ou peut-être qu'il n'avait pas encore trop de mépris envers lui-même pour se résoudre à assassiner quelqu'un. Tuer n'était pas un acte innocent, le jeune Serpentard l'avait bien assimilé. Pendant qu'il mesurait à leur juste valeur les paroles qui venaient d'être prononcées, Rogue poursuivit :

- Mais cette année a été la pire de toutes. Tu t'es obstiné à ne rien vouloir me dire sur la façon dont tu voulais mener ta mission. Je t'avais déjà dit que j'avais fait le Serment Inviolable, mais tu étais aveuglé par la peur du Lord.

- Je croyais que vous vouliez le faire pour votre gloire personnelle, fit Drago confus.

- Je le sais très bien, le coupa sèchement Severus. Mais figure-toi que j'avais fait celui de te protéger. Ta mère voulait t'épargner les foudres de Voldemort. Personne, hormis toi et le Lord, ne savait ce qu'était cette mission, alors j'ai accepté afin de ne pas te laisser devenir un meurtrier. Je savais qu'il s'agissait d'un meurtre, puisque dorénavant pour prouver son allégeance au Seigneur des Ténèbres, il faut tuer. Seulement, je ne le pensais pas assez fou pour s'en prendre directement à Dumbledore.

À ce moment-là, Drago réalisa combien cela avait dû être horrible pour l'homme qui lui faisait face et qui lui avait sauvé la vie. S'il était, comme il s'évertuait à le lui démontrer depuis un certain temps maintenant, du côté de Dumbledore, Rogue avait fait le serment de tuer son mentor. Et il l'avait fait. Pour le protéger. Lui.

Les deux hommes restèrent un moment silencieux. Le Jeune Malefoy réalisant la véritable valeur de son directeur de maison, et Rogue, laissant à Drago le temps d'assimiler tout ce qui avait été dit depuis le début de la matinée.

Severus vit qu'il était midi passé et décida de préparer les maigres provisions qu'il leur restait. Drago était encore trop faible pour se permettre de sauter un repas. Son père l'avait soumis à l'Imperium ces dix derniers mois, l'intensité du sort n'avait fait qu'augmenter au fur et à mesure que l'année passait. Son jeune élève résistait à ce sortilège et Lucius devait utiliser toute sa puissance pour le soumettre à sa volonté et l'obliger à remplir la mission dont Le Maître l'avait chargé. Mais la résistance qu'avait opposée le Serpentard l'avait épuisé, si bien que lorsqu'il ne fut plus soumis au sort de son père, il sombra dans l'inconscience. Cela c'était passé pendant qu'il fuyait avec Rogue, juste avant qu'ils n'atteignent la Forêt Interdite. Dumbledore étant mort, les protections de l'école étaient tombées et le professeur Rogue avait immédiatement transplané chez lui, emmenant Drago toujours inconscient. Au cours de la soirée, le jeune Malefoy était peu à peu revenu à lui. Il avait alors fondu en larmes avant de tomber dans un sommeil agité. Le professeur n'avait pas eu besoin de prononcer une seule parole, il avait compris beaucoup de chose. Mais, si l'année que le Serpentard venait de vivre avait été tue pendant leur semaine de fuite, quelques détails échappaient au professeur et il fallait dorénavant faire face à cette réalité, même si pour le jeune Drago, l'expérience serait sans doute pénible.

C'est donc avec un peu d'appréhension qu'à la fin de leur repas, le directeur de maison interpella son élève :

- Drago, il va falloir maintenant que tu me dises ce qui s'est passé cette année, et ce que tu comptes faire après ?

- Parce que selon vous, il y aura un après ? questionna l'élève.

- Raconte-moi comment tu en es arrivé à devoir accomplir cette tâche.

Drago détourna les yeux et regarda à travers la seule fenêtre de leur cachette la vie s'écouler sans que lui n'en fasse partie. Au bout d'un moment il commença son récit. Il confia alors tout à son ancien directeur de maison : sa volonté de faire plaisir à son père qu'il craignait plus qu'il ne l'aimait, la peur de décevoir sa mère, la volonté de la protéger aussi, sa peur du Seigneur des Ténèbres, son aversion pour les chiens qui lui servaient d'amis, sauf peut-être Pansy qu'il aimait bien au fond et qui avait eu le courage nécessaire pour obtenir sa marque. Il expliqua aussi comment il avait été chargé de tuer Dumbledore, pour que le Mage Noir puisse à nouveau s'appuyer sur les Malefoy, la menace de tuer sa mère s'il échouait, son mépris pour Potter et sa bande, ses doutes quant à la victoire. Son récit était souvent entrecoupé de silences pendant lesquels Drago semblait hésiter à se confier davantage. Il était toujours tourné vers la fenêtre et semblait absorbé par la contemplation du monde extérieur. Ne pas affronter le regard de son professeur semblait plus facile au jeune Malefoy pour avouer tout ce qu'il ressentait et qu'il n'avait jamais révélé à personne.

Severus nota que Drago n'avait pas exprimé clairement son envie de ne pas être asservi aux ordres du Lord Noir, même si toutes ses paroles trahissaient sa volonté de liberté. Il savait que son jeune élève pourtant devrait formuler son souhait à voix haute pour en avoir pleinement conscience. Aussi lui posa-t-il clairement la question :

- Drago, j'ai besoin que tu me dises si oui on non tu veux devenir mangemort et servir l'un des sorcier les plus dangereux qui ait jamais existé ?

- Je... Non je ne veux pas, déclara l'héritier des Malefoy après quelques instants de silence.

Cette décision le partageait entre tout ce qu'il avait toujours cru et qu'on lui avait répété depuis sa naissance, et l'opinion qu'il se faisait malgré tout de la vie et des valeurs. Le maître en potions savait que son choix était le bon, mais Drago ne semblait pas en avoir encore pleinement mesuré la portée. Pour lui, renoncer à devenir mangemort c'était aussi braver sa famille, et renoncer à l'héritage de son père. C'était certes une somme considérable d'argent, mais l'héritage, c'était aussi un nom. Et ça, tôt ou tard, le jeune homme devrait y faire face. Pour beaucoup, le nom de Malefoy était étroitement associé aux actes de Voldemort, et si Drago sortait vivant de cette guerre, quelqu'en soit le vainqueur, il devrait lutter et redonner un sens au nom Malefoy.

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin, et Severus décida qu'un peu de repos ne ferait pas de mal à son jeune élève, avant qu'ils ne dînent.

- Drago je pense qu'il serait bon que tu te reposes. Demain nous irons chez moi. J'habite en banlieue de Londres, mais pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, nous irons à pied et éviterons au maximum l'utilisation de la magie. Jusqu'à présent, nous avons beaucoup transplané car tu étais faible, mais dorénavant, il nous faudra nous comporter en moldu.

Devant ce mot Drago fit une légère grimace, plus par habitude que réel dégoût. Pour survivre, il était près à tout. Alors que Rogue allait poursuivre son explication sur les projets des prochains jours, il eut soudainement le souffle coupé devant l'intensité de la douleur qu'il ressentit, et dut se rattraper au bord de la table autour de laquelle ils étaient assis, pour ne pas tomber. Instinctivement, le jeune Serpentard tourna son regard vers l'avant-bras gauche de son professeur. La marque était plus noire que jamais et semblait s'incruster davantage dans les chairs de l'homme qui lui faisait face. De la terrible marque émanait une lueur maléfique qui le fit frissonner d'effroi. Le Maître convoquait ses fidèles. Rogue lui ordonna de se reposer et de rien faire qui puisse les mettre en danger. Puis sans plus un mot il transplana, laissant le jeune Serpentard seul avec ses angoisses et l'ordre de ne rien faire.


	6. Tendres souvenirs

Chapitre 6 : **Tendres souvenirs.**

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours qu'Hermione était chez elle et elle s'ennuyait déjà. Oh pas de Poudlard, non, le monde de la magie ne lui manquait pas. Elle venait de vivre tellement d'horreurs ces derniers temps, qu'elle était contente de passer un mois déconnectée de cet univers. Enfin déconnectée était un bien grand mot car elle avait quand même souhaité continuer son abonnement à la Gazette du Sorcier. Les dirigeants du journal avaient en effet proposé une nouvelle formule de livraison, une méthode moldue, pour tous les sorciers qui avaient des origines moldues, et pour ceux qui avaient fuit dans ce monde et se cachaient de la cruauté du Mage Noir.

Quand elle était arrivée chez elle, elle avait consciencieusement rangé ses affaires de magie. Elle n'avait gardé que trois photos et Pattenrond, qu'elle ne pouvait résolument pas enfermer dans son placard pendant un mois. Les trois photos étaient celles de ces amis. Il y avait celle qu'Harry lui avait donnée. Elle les représentait tous les trois avec Ron, à la fin de leur première année. C'était Hagrid qui l'avait faite, avant que le train ne quitte la gare de Pré-au-Lard. La deuxième était récente. Il s'agissait d'une photo d'elle et Ginny. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient devenues très complices au fil des vacances passées chez les Weasley. Et même si dans le courant de l'année, elles ne se voyaient que le soir, différence d'année oblige, la relation d'Harry et Ginny les avait rapprochées davantage encore. Et enfin, il y avait la troisième photo, de loin sa préférée. Mais elle était son secret aussi. C'était une photo de Ron qui avait été prise cette année. Ce dernier ignorait bien sûr qu'Hermione avait une photo de lui. Elle n'en avait jamais parlé à personne, pas même à Ginny. Enfin elle avait quand même dû convaincre Colin de bien vouloir prendre Ron en photo, mais cela avait été relativement facile. Elle lui avait promis en retour un énième autographe d'Harry.

D'habitude la jeune femme profitait de ses vacances pour rattraper son retard dans les quelques matières moldues qu'elle avait décidé de continuer. À son entrée à Poudlard, elle avait longuement hésité à poursuivre le cursus qu'elle avait commencé étant enfant. Les vacances de Noël de la première année l'avaient confortée dans son choix de persévérance. Elle n'avait alors aucun véritable ami dans sa nouvelle école, et pouvoir parler avec ses anciens camarades d'école des soucis qu'elle rencontrait dans les études moldues avait alors empêché la jeune fille de tomber en dépression à seulement onze ans. Elle avait des amis quoi que pût en penser Ron, qu'elle détestait à cette époque. Mais aujourd'hui Hermione avait envie d'autre chose. Elle alla voir sa mère, avec qui elle avait toujours pu parler. Celle-ci était étendue dans une chaise longue, et profitait des derniers rayons de soleil de cette fin d'après-midi.

- Maman, je ne sais pas trop quoi faire, soupira le jeune sorcière. Avec ce qui nous est arrivé en fin d'année, j'ai envie de profiter de mes vacances, mais je ne sais pas trop ce que je peux faire. Si vous aviez pris des congés avec Papa, on aurait pu partir quelques jours, mais je sais que vous avez énormément de travail. Et partir alors que je... enfin que le monde de la magie est en guerre n'est finalement pas une bonne idée.

- Tu as des problèmes à cause du fait que nous ne sommes pas sorciers ton père et moi, c'est ça ? questionna sa mère.

Hermione, qui avait toujours été impressionnée par la perspicacité de sa mère, ne pût que hocher la tête. Mme Granger connaissait si bien sa fille, qu'elle devinait quasiment toujours le fond de ses pensées. Il n'y avait qu'un domaine dans lequel la jeune sorcière restait un véritable mystère pour sa mère, les relations amoureuses. Pour celle-ci, sa fille était tout ce qu'un garçon pouvait désirer : intelligente, fidèle et douée. Seulement jamais Hermione n'avait parlé d'un quelconque jeune homme faisant battre son cœur. Et celle-ci remerciait sa mère d'avoir eut la délicatesse de ne jamais trop insister à ce sujet. Quand elle voudrait en parler, sa mère serait là pour l'écouter et la conseiller, et toutes les deux le savaient.

- Tu devrais profiter de ce mois pour revoir tes anciens amis Hermione, lui suggéra sa mère. D'habitude nous ne passons jamais le mois de juillet en Angleterre, mais là, ce serait une bonne occasion pour toi de retrouver ceux que tu as eu tant de mal à quitter, non?

- Tu as raison comme toujours, mais je ne sais pas..., hésita la jeune brune, ça n'est pas si évident, je ne les ai pas revus depuis les vacances entre ma seconde et ma troisième année à Poudlard. Les choses ont changé en trois ans. J'ai rencontré d'autres personnes et vécu des choses tellement différentes de ce qui peut arriver dans ce monde que...

Hermione ne termina pas sa phrase. Il est vrai qu'elle avait beaucoup changé en trois ans et que ces trois années là avaient été particulièrement éprouvantes pour la jeune fille. Tant d'horreurs remplissaient déjà sa jeune vie. Elle avait tout simplement peur de ce retrouver dans un quotidien banal, où les seules préoccupations des jeunes filles de son âge étaient la tenue qu'elles allaient mettre pour la soirée, la couleur de leur maquillage, où le nom de leur prochain petit copain. Et elle savait de quoi elle parlait avec Parvati et Lavande dans son dortoir. Cette traîtresse de Lavande qui lui avait volé Ron, le seul capable de ne pas la considérer uniquement comme la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout de Poudlard avec Harry. Mais Harry c'était différent, c'était Harry, juste Harry, son meilleur ami. Ses chamailleries avec Ron étaient précieuses au cœur d'Hermione autant que leurs moments de complicité, qui étaient, il faut bien l'avouer, beaucoup plus rares.

- Je sais que les choses ne sont pas forcément évidentes pour toi ma chérie, mais tu devrais quand même essayer de garder contacts avec notre réalité, reprit la mère d'Hermione.

- Oui, je sais que tu as raison, mais c'est tellement déroutant... Je ne sais même pas si Lisa, Ben et Mary-Sue sont là. Mais je les appellerai demain, je te le promets. Ce soir je veux profiter de toi et papa encore un peu, fit la brune tout en se blottissant dans les bras de sa mère et redevenant le temps d'un câlin maternel, la petite fille chérie de ses parents.

Le lendemain, Hermione profita du silence qui régnait dans la maison pour prolonger un peu son sommeil et s'accorder, pour une fois, une grasse matinée, ce que Pattenrond, roulé en boule au pied du lit de la jeune fille ne sembla pas bouder. Les Granger étaient partis tôt de chez eux pour se rendre à leur cabinet. La distance n'était pas très grande, mais le trajet était souvent long à cause des ralentissements quotidiens engendrés par le flot de voitures conduisant chacun à son travail. La chambre de la seule enfant de la famille n'était pas très grande mais elle l'aimait bien car elle était parfaitement à son image. Bien qu'en bonne Gryffondor elle aimait le rouge et or, les couleurs claires qu'elle avait choisies aspiraient plus au calme et à la sérénité. Un pan de mur était consacré aux photos de ses amis d'avant Poudlard.

Après avoir pris son petit-déjeuner et sa douche, Hermione vint regarder avec plus d'attention les photos qui remplissaient son quotidien, et dont, à force, certains détails lui échappaient. « Comme ils doivent avoir changé eux aussi en trois ans » pensa aussitôt la jeune femme. Elle prit le temps de regarder chaque photo, chaque personne, chaque lieu qui, pour elle, signifiaient beaucoup. De nombreuses anecdotes lui virent alors à l'esprit, et elle se promit de rafraîchir la mémoire de ses amis avec leurs « petites aventures » comme ils aimaient à qualifier ce qui leur arrivait. Dans le monde moldu, Hermione avait eu plus de facilités à se lier d'amitié avec des filles que dans le monde des sorciers, elle ne savait pourquoi, mais cette complémentarité entre les deux mondes la rassurait. Avec Ben, Lisa et Mary-Sue elle avait aussi fait les quatre cent coups. Elle était bonne élève oui, mais n'était pas la fille coincée que tout le monde croyait connaître.

En début d'après-midi, elle téléphona à Mary-Sue, celle qui avait été sa meilleure amie durant les treize premières années de sa vie, avant que Ginny ne prenne peu à peu ce rôle. Mary-Sue était plutôt jolie. Elle avait de longs cheveux châtain clair avec quelques mèches naturellement blondes, qui ondulaient légèrement, de grands yeux bleus, et même si elle était plutôt petite et un peu ronde, elle connaissait déjà à quatorze ans, la dernière fois qu'Hermione l'avait vue, un certain succès auprès de la gente masculine. Mais elle l'adorait surtout pour son incroyable gentillesse et sa grande faculté à comprendre les autres. Mary-Sue possédait également une soif de savoir au moins aussi grande que celle de son amie et sa vivacité d'esprit permettait à la jeune Gryffondor de pouvoir passer des soirées entières à discuter avec elle et leur permettait de refaire le monde selon leur volonté. Jamais elles ne s'étaient disputées. Mais alors que la sonnerie d'attente retentissait dans le combiné d'Hermione, son cœur s'accéléra, impatiente et nerveuse de renouer avec son ancienne amie.

- Allô ?

- Mary « Souris » ?

- HEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRMMMMMIIIIIIOOOOOONNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEE !!

- Hey, comment vas-tu ?

- Bien très bien, répondit Mary-Sue en rigolant. Tu sais que personne ne m'appelle comme ça depuis le primaire ? T'exagères quand même. Mais je suis trop contente que tu m'appelles. D'ailleurs tu aurais pu téléphoner plus tôt.

- Oui je sais mais... commença Hermione

- Pas de mais, la coupa son amie. Tu te rends compte que ça fait trois ans qu'on ne s'est pas vues, et trois jours que tu es là, chez toi, sans m'avoir appelée, fit la jeune femme sur un faux air de reproche.

- Je suis inexcusable, rit la jeune sorcière.

- Tout à fait, tout à fait. Alors que deviens-tu ? Oh là là si tu savais comme je suis contente. Il faut absolument qu'on se voit. C'est Ben et Lisa qui vont être heureux de savoir que tu es là.

- Hey si tu parles tout le temps je vais pas pouvoir te répondre Mary, plaisanta Hermione.

- Tu as raison, mais tu sais trois ans c'est long ! Ça te dit d'aller boire un coup ce soir vers 18h ? Je sais que Ben travaille, mais il finit à 17h30 donc on pourra tous se retrouver devant le Fairy Tell.

- Euh, c'est quoi le Fairy Tell ?

- C'est un nouveau pub, un peu bizarre, mais ils servent des trucs vachement sympa avec des noms complètement à la masse du style bière au beurre, comme si on pouvait faire de la bière avec du beurre, mais tu verras.

Le cœur d'Hermione fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Comment se faisait-il qu'un bar sorcier soit ouvert aux moldus ? Ne voulant inquiéter son amie par un silence trop long, la Gryffondor s'empressa d'ajouter :

- Oui pas de problème, mais je ne sais pas où est ce nouveau pub.

- C'est dans le centre de Londres, pas très loin de King's Cross.

Plus les explications de Mary-Sue se précisaient, plus le cœur d'Hermione battait la chamade.

- Ok on a qu'à se retrouver tous à 18h devant l'entrée nord de la gare.

- Pas de problème. Je me charge de prévenir les autres, mais je leur dirais pas que tu viens, comme ça ils auront la surprise. Tu n'imagines même pas comment ils vont être contents Hermione. Je suis toute excitée. Vivement ce soir.

- Oui moi aussi je suis impatiente, dit la jeune sorcière d'un ton qui permettait vraiment de douter de son enthousiasme.

- Bisous la miss. Je suis TROP contente.

- À tout', Mary Souris...

Hermione ne savait pas trop quoi penser de ce nouveau pub. Le Fairy Tell, le « conte de Fée ». « J'aurais dû me douter de quelque chose » pensa la Gryffondor. Enfin, bon elle verrait bien le moment venu, mais espérait de tout son cœur qu'elle ne croiserait personne de Poudlard. Elle avait toujours dit à ses amis moldus qu'elle étudiait quelque part dans un collège privé en Écosse, ce qui était parfaitement vrai, mais si des gens la reconnaissaient, elle pourrait difficilement expliquer le fait qu'elle les croise ici. Elle pourrait bien dire qu'ils venaient de la gare mais s'il y en avait trop... Tout le monde ne venait raisonnablement pas passer ses vacances à Londres !

Ne voulant s'attarder davantage sur ce pub où les moldus risquaient de tout découvrir et sur les possibilités d'attaques qu'il laissait aux mangemorts, la jeune femme décida d'écrire une lettre à Ginny pour lui demander des nouvelles de Ron, enfin de sa famille. Elle voulait aussi savoir comment la population réagissait face au meurtre de Dumbledore et si les choses au ministère avançaient concernant la fuite de Rogue et Malefoy.


	7. Au Fairy Tell

_Un grand merci à **bettyetdavid** pour ses corrections..._

**Chapitre 7: Au Fairy Tell.**

Hermione était anxieuse. Elle ne savait pas trop comment aborder ses amis qu'elle n'avait pas vus depuis longtemps et le pub où ils avaient rendez-vous ne la mettait pas en confiance. Il était maintenant 17h55 et elle attendait devant la gare. Cela lui faisait drôle de penser que la prochaine fois qu'elle franchirait les portes de la gare pour aller sur le quai 9 3/4, ce serait son dernier voyage vers Poudlard. Et après que ferait-elle ? Auror, médicomage, employée du Ministère de la Magie ? Ses capacités lui laissaient la possibilité de faire la carrière qu'elle désirait, mais ne retournerait-elle pas vivre dans le monde moldu ? Hermione avait toujours été en balance entre ses deux mondes, n'appartenant véritablement ni à l'un ni à l'autre. Elle avait été heureuse dans ces deux univers différents et ne savait vers lequel elle se tournerait à la fin de ses études. Elle en était là dans ses réflexions quand elle vit Mary-Sue arriver.

- Oh Hermione, comme tu as grandi ! Que tu as changé, une vraie femme indomptable comme tes cheveux à ce que je vois... rigola l'amie d'enfance de la jeune sorcière.  
- Oui je n'ai plus treize ans, j'ai changé et toi aussi ma parole. Une véritable séductrice. Mais dis-moi, comment vas-tu ?  
- Très bien, j'ai plein de chose à te raconter. Tu m'as manquée « Hermini » !  
- J'ai grandi je te signale, fit semblant de s'offusquer la brune, je ne suis plus aussi « mini » qu'avant, fit-elle en mimant les guillemets avec ses doigts. Toi aussi tu m'as manquée, vous m'avez tous manqués d'ailleurs...  
- Ohoooohhh, les filles... c'est nous, cria une voix masculine.

Les deux amies se tournèrent vers la voix et aperçurent quatre bras faire de grands signes dans leur direction. Ben et Lisa, qui avaient fait le trajet ensemble, s'approchaient doucement du lieu de rendez-vous.

Lisa était devenue, elle aussi, une belle jeune fille. Elle avait des origines méditerranéennes. Sa peau était d'un naturel mat et elle avait de longs cheveux ébène qui lui descendaient jusque dans le creux des reins. Sans pour autant être ondulés, ses cheveux étaient souples et formaient quelques boucles à leur extrémité. Bien qu'en apparence on puisse la croire calme, Lisa avait un tempérament de feu et la passion guidait sa vie et ses actes. Elle aimait la vie et profitait de tout ce qui lui arrivait. Mais elle avait un caractère bien trempé et s'emportait facilement, ce qui lui valait de se mettre souvent des personnes à dos pour des choses insignifiantes. Mais elle était comme ça et ses amis l'appréciaient ainsi. Lisa n'était pas une élève brillante dans les études, mais c'était une véritable artiste et elle avait développé un don rare pour le violoncelle, le flamenco, seul héritage de ses parents disparus et pour le théâtre qu'elle adorait. Comme tous les artistes, elle était très entière. Ses joies et ses peines étaient vécues de façon très intenses, et sans ses amis, elle aurait vite pû sombrer dans la dépression.

Ben était quant à lui un garçon plutôt calme. Ne cherchant ni la popularité, ni les ennuis, il aurait pu se fondre dans la masse et passer complètement inaperçu s'il n'avait pas eu le physique de rêve qu'était le sien. De taille moyenne, il était musclé sans pour autant ressembler à ces athlètes qui passent des heures dans les salles de sport. Il était brun avec des yeux gris-vert qui, si les Malefoy ne se targuaient pas sans cesse de la pureté de leur sang, auraient pu faire croire à un lien de parenté.  
Son caractère calme et posé avait réussi à dompter la fougue de Lisa, et après maintes et maintes disputes, ils étaient devenus les meilleurs amis du monde. C'était d'ailleurs grâce à Ben que Lisa avait été intégrée au trio qu'il formait avec Hermione et Mary-Sue. Si les deux filles avaient été un peu réticentes au début, l'amitié les avait vite rendus tous inséparables.

Ben et Lisa arrivaient tranquillement. Ils ne semblaient pas avoir encore reconnu leur amie d'enfance. La jeune sorcière était impatiente de les retrouver même si une légère appréhension avait accéléré les battements de son cœur. Les retrouvailles avec son ancienne meilleure amie s'étaient merveilleusement bien déroulées, mais est-ce qu'il en serait de même pour ses deux autres amis ?  
Hermione n'eut pas le temps de se poser davantage de question que Ben et Lisa arrivèrent à leur hauteur.

- Salut Mary-Sue, tu vas bien ? demanda Ben en lui faisant la bise.  
- Bien et toi, le boulot, pas trop crevant ?  
- Non, ça va... dis, tu pourrais nous présenter à ton amie, non ?

Les trois filles étaient secouées d'un fou rire silencieux. Lisa, qui avait immédiatement reconnue la jeune sorcière, n'avait pas voulu révéler l'identité de la « mystérieuse » personne qui se tenait légèrement en retrait. Ben ne comprenant rien à la situation s'avança pour se présenter à Hermione quand celle-ci lui lança :

- Je ne croyais pas que tu m'oublierais aussi facilement, Ben Parker... c'est moi Hermione !  
- Waouh ! C'est bien toi, demanda le jeune homme d'un ton incrédule. Oh !! je suis trop content Herm' c'est génial que tu sois là ! Je t'avais carrément pas reconnue, en plus je pensais pas que tu serais là. T'es carrément plus pareille, t'as grandi et... enfin tu sais toujours pas te coiffer mais bon... railla le jeune homme.  
- Oh ça va ! C'est pas drôle, je te signale, riposta la Gryffondor en frappant gentiment son ami. Je te signale que t'es pas mal non plus, toujours autant de succès avec les filles ?  
- Oui, intervint Lisa, mais Môsieur ne fait pas l'intéressé, Môsieur préfère les ordinateurs et ses foutus maths, auxquelles personne ne comprend rien.  
- C'est pas de ma faute, celles qui s'intéressent à moi, et qui se manifestent, la coupa Ben en insistant sur les derniers mots, ne m'intéressent pas.

Hermione avait tout de suite compris que ces deux-là se cherchaient. Ben semblait savoir qu'il ne laissait pas Lisa indifférente, mais il préférait ne pas la brusquer attendant qu'elle lui fasse comprendre un peu plus clairement ce qu'elle ressentait et qu'elle assume ses sentiments.

Les quatre amis décidèrent d'aller se rafraîchir au pub, car la température était encore élevée pour cette fin d'après-midi de juillet. Plus ils avançaient, plus Hermione savait qu'ils se rapprochaient du Chaudron Baveur, véritable porte entre les deux monde qui coexistaient. Si la première angoisse des retrouvailles était passée, celle liée à la magie oppressait de plus en plus la jeune sorcière. Mais en bonne Gryffondor, son courage surpassa sa peur et c'est en tête, devant ses amis, qu'elle franchit la porte du Fairy Tell dont l'entrée faisait face à la porte de l'auberge sorcière.  
Ils s'installèrent à une table un peu à l'écart et Mary-Sue glissa à l'oreille de son amie:

- Tu vois c'est un peu bizarre ici, mais c'est sympa et les boissons sont vraiment originales !

Hermione en profita pour regarder attentivement tout ce qui faisait ce pub, la clientèle, la décoration, la carte... LA CARTE !! Les prix étaient en livre et en mornille et gallion... cela confirmait donc ses craintes. Ils y avaient bien des sorciers ici. De toute façon il suffisait d'observer les clients pour distinguer ceux qui n'avaient pas l'habitude de vivre dans le monde moldu. Oh, certes les sorciers portaient des vêtements moldus mais un trench avec un short et des après-ski ne permettaient pas à son propriétaire de passer inaperçu... Restait à savoir à quel monde appartenaient les clients.

- Alors Herm', que deviens-tu ? Demanda Lisa.  
- Oh pas grand-chose vous savez, je continue mon petit train de vie quotidien. Mais cette fin d'année a été particulièrement triste, nous avons perdu notre directeur et je n'ai pas trop envie d'en parler.

L'émotion contenue dans la voix d'Hermione dissuada ses amis de lui poser des questions sur cet évènement visiblement douloureux.

- Et vous ? reprit-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait plus enjouée.

C'est ainsi que les quatre amis bavardèrent de tout et de rien pendant plusieurs minutes avant que le serveur ne vienne les interrompre pour prendre leur commande.

- Moi se sera une limonade s'il vous plaît ! fit Ben. Je n'ai pas encore eu le courage de tester les boissons que je ne connais pas...  
- Je prendrai un jus de pamplemousse, dit Mary-Sue.  
- Moi je prendrai une bièraubeurre, fit la sorcière.

Le serveur la regarda avec un air entendu mais elle ajouta bien haut :

- Il faut bien essayer, non ?

Elle jouait les fausses courageuses devant ses amis, mais bon, pour une fois qu'être sorcière avait un avantage en monde moldu, elle n'allait pas s'en priver...

- Je vais te suivre ma ptite Hermy. C'est parti pour une deuxième « bière de beurre » garçon, fit Lisa avec de grands gestes et un ton théâtral.

Tous les quatre partirent dans un fou rire qui ne se calma qu'au retour du garçon de salle avec les commandes. Hermione fit semblant d'avoir peur de goûter sa boisson, et la goûta en trempant timidement ses lèvres dans le liquide ambré. Elle aimait cette sensation que la boisson lui procurait : une impression de bien-être, et de réconfort. La bièreaubeurre avait cette particularité d'être très rafraîchissante en été et était la bienvenue en hiver car étant légèrement tiède, elle réchauffait idéalement. Lisa fut elle aussi surprise par l'effet que procurait cette boisson. C'était étrange mais pas désagréable.

La fin d'après-midi passa rapidement pour nos quatre amis qui avaient trois ans d'anecdotes et de souvenirs à se raconter. Sans parler des fameuses aventures qu'ils avaient vécues ensemble et qu'ils adoraient se remémorer. La jeune Gryffondor s'était peu à peu détendue. Le bar semblait n'être qu'un refuge pour sorciers exilés et seuls quelques produits étranges et le paiement en double monnaie le différenciaient des autres bars moldus. Hermione était heureuse, elle et ses amis s'étaient retrouvés comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas quittés. Ces trois ans d'absence avaient été vite balayés. Il était près de 19h30 et elle savait que ses parents n'allaient pas tarder à rentrer, aussi se leva-t-elle pour lancer le mouvement vers la sortie. Mais Mary-Sue la retint en disant :

- Oh ! Attends Hermy, encore quelques instants.

Puis elle ajouta en riant :

- On t'a pas raconté ce qui était arrivé à notre Ben national, la dernière semaine de cours...

Cette phrase provoqua un fou rire chez Lisa mais renfrogna le jeune homme concerné qui lança un :

- Oui, bah c'est pas obligé non plus cette histoire. Non les filles c'est pas cool de raconter ça à Herm', je vais passer pour le bouffon de service... pffffffffff...  
- Non, non les filles vous avez toutes mon attention, fit la jeune Gryffondor beaucoup moins pressée de partir tout à coup.  
- Bon alors voilà, commença Lisa, Ben avait dû se coucher tard la veille au soir parce que lorsqu'il est arrivé en cours, il n'était... pas vraiment... présentable.  
- Il avait oublié son pantalon... poursuivit Mary-Sue.

Les deux filles n'arrivaient pas à continuer leur récit tellement elles se tenaient le ventre à force de rire. Hermione les rejoignit dans leur énième fou rire de la soirée et finalement Ben les accompagna, rigolant non pas de sa mésaventure, mais du tableau qu'offraient ses amies dans ce pub.  
Au bout d'un moment, alors que les rires se calmaient, Hermione se moqua gentiment de lui en demandant :

- Tu voulais que tout le monde admire ton corps d'Apollon ?  
- ... Ben se contenta de tirer la langue en signe de réponse.  
- Heureusement pour lui, fit Lisa, il avait mis un caleçon descend...  
- Je t'en prie, fallait pas te gêner pour mater !!  
- Je n'en ai pas perdu une miette, renchérit Lisa, dont les joues avaient légèrement rosi.  
- Je voulais mettre un bermuda… tenta de se justifier le seul représentant de la gente masculine, mais les regards moqueurs de ses amies le dissuadèrent de continuer.

Finalement, les quatre jeunes gens payèrent leurs consommations et sortirent du pub.

- On a qu'à se revoir demain, proposa Hermione. Si vous voulez, vous pourrez venir dîner à la maison.  
- Ok, je te confirme demain, fit son ancienne meilleure amie.  
- Moi pareil, intervint Lisa. Je vous laisse là, je vais rentrer en métro. Bye, fit-elle se dirigeant vers l'entrée du métro.  
- Herm' si tu veux je te raccompagne, fit Ben.  
- Oui, pourquoi pas.  
- Bon les amis je vous dis à demain, moi je pars de l'autre côté. À plus. Au fait Hermini, c'était cool de te revoir, en fait tu n'as pas changé, fit Mary-Sue.

Ben et Hermione marchèrent tranquillement jusqu'à la maison de celle-ci. Mais alors que la jeune femme allait franchir la porte de chez elle, le jeune homme la retint par le bras et lui dit :

- Moi je trouve que tu as changé.

Hermione, surprise par cette remarque, se retourna vers son ami et lui demanda :

- En bien ou en mal ?

Pour seule réponse elle obtint un baiser au coin des lèvres. Interdite, elle ne répondit rien et regarda son ami s'éloigner. Mais à quoi jouait-il ? Il savait que Lisa craquait pour lui, et la jeune sorcière avait la désagréable impression de trahir son amie.


	8. Malêtre

_Juste un petit mot pour vous remercier de vos reviews et adresser un grand merci à bettyetdavid, ma correctrice, qui fait des miracles..._

**Chapitre 8 : Mal-être.**

_Chère Ginny,_

Comment vas-tu ? J'ai bien remarqué que depuis ta séparation d'avec Harry tu n'es plus la même, que tu te renfermes sur toi, mais je t'en prie, sois forte. Tu n'as pas le droit de te laisser aller.

Je sais à quel point aimer une personne et la regarder vivre sans faire réellement partie de sa vie est dur ! Mais pense à Harry ! Il t'aime vraiment, ça je peux te l'affirmer. Tu n'étais pas avec nous dans le train, pendant le retour et tu ne l'as donc pas vu, mais il est réellement abattu. Et la mort de Dumbledore ne fait que renforcer sa stupide idée que tous les gens qu'il aime finissent par souffrir ou mourir.

Non, je ne suis pas d'accord avec lui. Je pense que ton amour serait une force plus qu'autre chose, mais il faut lui laisser du temps pour qu'il s'en rende compte lui-même. On ne peut pas forcer les gens et tu le connais ! Plus borné, c'est impossible... alors si tu veux lui donner cette force dont il a tant besoin, reprends-toi Ginny ! Où est passé ton côté combattant, ce feu qui brûlait en toi ? Ça n'est pas en t'apitoyant sur ton sort que tu aideras Harry ! Et pense à tes parents, eux aussi doivent se faire du souci, je ne sais pas s'ils en connaissent la raison, mais tu n'as pas le droit de les inquiéter. Quand ils sont en mission pour l'Ordre, ils doivent être concentrés, je suis sûre que ton état les préoccupe. Tu pourrais mettre leur vie en danger !! Ron ne peut se charger tout seul de les soutenir!

Comment va-t-il ?  
Je me fais du souci pour lui, il avait l'air si triste et en même temps si tranquille dans le train... mais j'ai confiance en lui, il te protégera, n'hésite pas à lui parler. Je sais que c'est ton frère et que vous vous disputez souvent, mais il t'aime énormément. Il ne pense pas à mal en protégeant de la sorte, même si pour toi c'est un peu étouffant.

Je t'en prie, donne moi de tes nouvelles. Je sais que le ton de ma lettre est un peu dur et peut-être trop direct, mais il faut que tu acceptes la vérité. On est en guerre et ton devoir est de soutenir tous ceux qui peuvent aider à combattre Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, et ses partisans... il faut que tu sois leur source de réconfort et leur raison de vivre, surtout pour Harry.

Je n'ai de nouvelles du monde sorcier que par la Gazette, peux-tu me dire la vérité sur les recherches concernant l'assassinat de Dumbledore ?

Je t'en prie, bats-toi.

Je t'adore.

Hermione.  


Ginny était en colère. Contre Hermione, de la forcer à se battre, contre elle-même, de ne pas avoir la force de soutenir ceux qui avaient besoin d'elle, et contre Harry, de l'avoir abandonnée. Que pouvait-elle répondre à sa meilleure amie ? Qu'elle en avait marre de devoir toujours aider les autres sans jamais penser à son bonheur à elle ? Que justement cette guerre la priverait certainement de ce qui, à l'heure actuelle, faisait ce bonheur que tout le monde lui refusait ? Qu'elle n'allait pas bien parce qu'elle savait que ses parents étaient en danger ? Qu'elle n'avait pas la force de se battre seule ? À quoi bon, elle n'ignorait pas que son comportement était égoïste mais elle n'arrivait pas à faire face, pas encore.

Cela faisait maintenant dix jours qu'elle avait reçu la missive de la brune et elle ne lui avait toujours pas répondu. Elle se doutait que sa meilleure amie devait s'inquiéter. Elle avait raison, il fallait qu'elle en parle mais elle ne se voyait pas discuter avec son frère et Hermione, la seule à qui elle aurait pu se confier, ne viendrait pas au Terrier avant deux semaines. Et elle ne viendrait pas seule. Il y aurait Harry avec elle. Aurait-elle la force de vivre à côté de lui sans pour autant vivre avec ? Pas sûr.

Depuis qu'elle était rentrée de Poudlard, Ginny s'était repliée sur elle-même. Elle ne sortait quasiment pas de sa chambre où elle passait des heures entières allongée sur son lit. Parfois elle pleurait, mais la plupart du temps, elle n'en avait même pas la force. Elle restait là, immobile, les yeux dans le vague, attendant que la nuit, salvatrice, lui permette d'oublier sa peine durant quelques heures de sommeil.

Elle n'avait pas dit à ses parents la raison de son isolement et Mr et Mme Weasley ne pouvaient que regarder leur fille s'éteindre à petit feu, sans pour autant pouvoir l'aider. Les premiers jours, Molly pensait que la mort de Dumbledore était la cause du chagrin de sa fille, mais très vite elle comprit qu'il y avait autre chose, et que cet autre chose était en train de détruire sa fille. Elle était souvent montée la voir et la secouer un peu pour qu'elle reprenne le dessus et lui confie un peu sa douleur, mais Ginny n'avait jamais voulu parler. Elle se murait dans un silence dont tout le monde souffrait. Mme Weasley s'était souvent emporté pour faire réagir sa fille mais sans succès, la seule chose qu'elle obtenait était un torrent de larmes silencieuses dévastant un peu plus chaque fois son cœur de mère impuissante. Alors elle avait cessé de crier.

Les missions de l'Ordre étant très nombreuses, il ne restait plus au Terrier que les deux plus jeunes enfants de la famille Weasley. Quelques fois, certains aurors passaient, mais la plupart du temps les deux benjamins étaient seuls. Ron savait que sa sœur souffrait et il savait les raisons de sa mélancolie, mais il ne l'avait pas trahie. Il respectait son silence, même s'il aurait aimé voir sa petite sœur autrement. Il était au courant lui, et aurait pu être son confident. Mais il n'osait aller la voir. Pourtant enfants, ils étaient très complices, mais leur entente s'était évanouie avec les années jusqu'à devenir quasi inexistante. Les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversés et son couple avec Harry les avaient rapprochés, mais le roux n'était pas sûr de redevenir ce grand frère en qui Ginny avait confiance, pas certain d'être à la hauteur pour la protéger.

Pour ne pas penser à toute cette guerre et au fait qu'il n'était pas d'une grande utilité, Ron passait le plus clair de son temps à s'occuper de la maison. Tous les matins, il dégnomait le jardin. Seul, il était beaucoup moins efficace qu'avec ses frères et les petits monstres en profitaient pour regagner leurs trous pendant la nuit. Alors, invariablement, le matin il chassait les créatures qui s'étaient installées dans le potager. L'après-midi, quand Ginny était remontée dans sa chambre après avoir mangé, il rangeait la maison, discutait avec le ou les personnes qui passaient, ou s'ennuyait, incapable de faire face à la douleur de sa sœur.

Il avait écrit à Harry cet été. Celui-ci lui avait renvoyé un message court mais assez étrange. Son meilleur ami lui expliquait que finalement, il allait bien, enfin aussi bien qu'on puisse aller dans ces moments-là. Il éprouvait une grande perte, mais la colère aveuglante des premiers jours semblait s'être estompée. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire, même s'il ne savait pas trop comment réaliser la mission que Dumbledore lui avait confiée. Celle-ci était d'ailleurs la bouée de sauvetage à laquelle il se raccrochait pour ne pas se noyer dans l'océan de désespoir qui s'offrait à lui. Il lui demandait également des nouvelles de celle qui avait été sa petite amie, mais ne s'attardait pas trop. Ron sentait bien que pour son meilleur ami aussi, la séparation était douloureuse.  
Mais le plus étrange, était sans conteste ce qu'il écrivait à propos de son cousin. Celui-ci avait carrément eu le coup de foudre pour Hermione. La première fois qu'il avait lu ces mots, Ron s'était senti submergé par une vague de colère et de jalousie. Il n'appréciait déjà pas trop le cousin de son meilleur ami, mais alors si en plus il avait des vues sur son Hermione... enfin son Hermione c'était beaucoup dire. Il l'aimait lui, mais savait qu'il n'était pas à la hauteur de ce que la jeune femme méritait. Il s'était d'ailleurs toujours demandé comment ils avaient pu être amis, elle si intelligente et lui si gaffeur... Harry poursuivait sa lettre en expliquant que son cousin essayait de se mettre au sport pour perdre quelques kilos. Au fond ça ne l'aurait pas dérangé si le mantra de Dudley n'avait pas été « pour Hermione », qu'il répétait sans cesse pour rythmer ses efforts. Un des points positifs était qu'Harry n'était plus l'exutoire des violences de son cousin, ce qui lui laissait le temps de penser à sa mission. Celui-ci terminait sa lettre en disant qu'il avait hâte d'être au mois d'Août pour pouvoir en parler avec lui et Hermione car il ne savait pas vraiment par où commencer.

Aujourd'hui, Molly et Arthur étaient en mission avec tous les membres de l'Ordre. Il s'agissait d'une mission particulièrement délicate qui, si elle réussissait, permettrait de diminuer considérablement les rangs des partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Une réunion de mangemorts devait avoir lieu au Manoir des Parkinson, celui des Malefoy étant sous haute surveillance. Mais les risques étaient grands et aucun membre de l'Ordre ne les ignorait.

Ron souffrait de ne pas pouvoir prendre plus activement part aux projets de l'Ordre. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas les connaissances magiques pour, mais son inutilité le rendait fou de rage. Aussi prit-il son courage à deux mains, monta en direction de la chambre de sa sœur et frappa trois coups avant de dire à travers la porte fermée :

- Ginny, c'est moi... Je sais que tu veux pas sortir de ta chambre, mais je voulais te dire que si tu avais besoin de parler, je suis là, en bas.

- Tu sais, reprit le jeune homme, ou pas d'ailleurs, mais Papa et Maman sont encore en mission aujourd'hui. Ça me fait un peu peur toutes ces missions...

N'obtenant toujours pas de réponse, le plus jeune fils Weasley s'assit dos à la porte de sa petite sœur et continua ses confidences. Il n'aurait su dire pourquoi, il pensait que si Ginny sentait qu'elle n'était pas la seule à souffrir, peut-être que cela la sortirait de la torpeur dans laquelle elle semblait se noyer depuis son retour de Poudlard.

- Tu sais j'ai toujours cru que l'Ordre était intouchable, je sais pas pourquoi c'est idiot, mais je voyais Dumbledore éternel et là...

- Et puis de penser qu'ils sont en ce moment chez les Parkinson me fout la trouille, tu sais Gin' j'aimerais être celui qui protège et vers qui on se tourne quand on a peur, mais la vérité c'est que moi-même je suis terrifié...

- Bon, je te laisse, je redescends. Je serais dans le salon si tu me cherches.

Ron se releva et descendit, ainsi qu'il l'avait dit à sa sœur. Elle n'avait pas répondu, mais elle avait écouté. Il l'avait entendu arrêter de pleurer et son silence s'était fait attentif. Il savait que cette discussion qu'il avait tant repoussée leur avait fait du bien à tous les deux.

Le Gryffondor jouait seul aux échecs depuis un petit bout de temps, quand il vit Ginny s'approcher doucement de lui, une lettre à la main. Elle avait l'air abattu et semblait très fatiguée ce qui serra, un peu plus encore, le cœur du jeune homme. La jeune sorcière vint s'asseoir à côté de son frère qui, mû par son instinct de protection, la prit dans ses bras. Au bout de quelques minutes, la jeune fille lui tendit la lettre. Ron prit la feuille des mains de sa sœur et la lut. Son cœur manqua un battement, c'était une lettre d'Hermione et elle prenait de ses nouvelles à lui. Alors que Ron allait demander à sa sœur si elle avait répondu, son regard se posa machinalement sur la vieille horloge du salon. Tandis que l'aiguille désignant le père de famille indiquait « en déplacement », celle de Mme Weasley se déplaçait. Ron qui s'attendait à la voir s'arrêter sur « à la maison », fut soudain inquiet de voir l'aiguille continuer sa course. Au fur et à mesure que le portrait de Mme Weasley poursuivait son chemin, le teint de Ron blanchissait. Soudain l'horloge redevînt immobile.

- Ginny, c'est Maman ! fit Ron d'une voix brisée par l'émotion.

La jeune fille leva alors la tête vers l'endroit que fixait son frère. L'aiguille représentant sa mère était dirigée vers « à l'hôpital ». Tous deux se levèrent d'un seul mouvement, attendant l'auror qui viendrait les emmener auprès de celle qui les aimait tant.


	9. Peur et torpeur

_Merci à **bettyetdavid** pour sa correction!_

**Chapitre 9 : Peur et torpeur**  
« Étage des sorts et sortilèges de Magie Noire ». Cet écriteau fit froid dans le dos de Ron et Ginny. L'étage où était Mme Weasley venait juste d'être créé pour mieux gérer l'augmentation des patients dont les blessures étaient infligées par les mangemorts. Depuis la mort de Dumbledore, les partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres rencontraient beaucoup moins de difficultés. Les membres de l'Ordre n'arrivaient pas à faire face et la psychose générale dans laquelle le monde des sorciers était plongé ne leur facilitait pas la tâche.

Quand Tonks était venue chercher Ginny et Ron au Terrier, elle leur avait expliqué que la mission avait été un relatif succès, même si plusieurs aurors avaient été touchés. De nombreux mangemorts avaient été envoyés à Azkaban. Mais ce qui préoccupait les membres de l'Ordre était le cas de leur mère. Elle avait reçu des sorts qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, et l'absence de Rogue à leurs côtés se faisait cruellement ressentir.

Les deux enfants ne savaient pas trop à quoi s'attendre en poussant la porte derrière laquelle leur mère était soignée. Ce fut Ginny qui réagit en premier. Elle se précipita dans les bras de sa mère, le visage ruisselant de larmes. Mme Weasley était allongée dans un lit semblable à ceux de l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Elle était pâle et semblait très faible, mais au moins elle était vivante et consciente. Ses plaies avaient été nettoyées, mais il n'était pas difficile d'imaginer la souffrance que la blessée pouvait ressentir. Quelques tremblements agitaient de temps à autre son corps endolori, dernières réminiscences des nombreux sorts interdits qu'elle avait reçu.

- Oh maman ! Si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur !  
- Chhhuuut ! Ma toute petite. Je suis là, maman est là... essaya de la consoler Mme Weasley. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu sa fille ainsi, enfin sortie de la torpeur dans laquelle elle s'était plongée depuis le début des vacances.  
- Je vous aime tellement avec papa. C'est ma faute, je suis désolée, ajouta Ginny toujours en pleurs.  
- Non rien n'est de ta faute, continua sa mère tout en lui caressant les cheveux d'un geste tendre et rassurant.

Ron resta un moment en retrait, examinant son père qui était au chevet de celle qu'il aimait tant. Lui aussi portait encore des traces du combat qu'ils avaient menés quelques instants auparavant. Ce qui frappa Ron, fut l'inquiétude qui se lisait dans chaque trait du visage de l'homme qui se tenait en face de lui. Revenant soudain à la réalité, le plus jeune fils Weasley demanda :

- Que s'est-il passé ?

Arthur entreprit alors de raconter brièvement les évènements qu'ils venaient de vivre. Cette mission étant secrète, il ne pouvait parler librement dans cet hôpital. Concernant sa femme, la seule chose qu'il savait était qu'après avoir subi le sortilège Doloris, un rayon violet était venu la frapper, la plongeant dans une sorte de transe, avant qu'elle ne tombe inconsciente. Personne ne savait quel était ce sort, et les médicomages ne voulaient pas se prononcer pour l'instant.

Les deux enfants Weasley passèrent le reste de la journée à l'hôpital. Même s'ils ne pouvaient être constamment au chevet de leur mère, ils avaient souhaité rester à Ste Mangouste. Molly avait besoin de beaucoup de repos, d'autant plus que son état ne s'était pas franchement amélioré depuis qu'elle avait été admise. Pendant que sa femme se reposait Mr Weasley avait enfin accepté que les médicomages s'occupent de ses blessures. Il n'avait pas reçu de sortilège impardonnable, mais les sorts lancés par ses adversaires l'avaient plusieurs fois fait voler au travers des pièces du manoir Parkinson. Les murs avaient la plupart du temps arrêté ses vols et il était couverts de nombreuses ecchymoses, ouvert en quelques endroits et avait un poigné foulé.

Alors que la nuit avait depuis longtemps déployé son manteau étoilé, Ginny, Ron et Arthur Weasley quittèrent l'hôpital, abandonnant la blessée à un repos bienfaiteur. Chacun se murait dans un silence chargé d'émotions. Sorte de calme après la tempête. Pour Ginny, les blessures de ses parents illustraient ce qu'Hermione lui avait dit. Elle prit aussi conscience de ne pas avoir vécu durant ces dix derniers jours et comptait dès à présent profiter de sa vie et de ceux qu'elle aimait, tant qu'ils étaient encore là. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il qu'un homme régisse leur vie à tous ? La haine, déjà grande, que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom inspirait à la jeune Weasley fut dès lors décuplée. Il la privait de celui qu'elle aimait de tout son cœur, lui censurait sa vie d'adolescente, et ce soir, Il avait failli lui prendre sa famille. Bien qu'il ne fût pas physiquement présent au manoir, c'étaient ses idées et sa folie qui avaient presque emporté ses parents. Bill serait déjà marqué à vie, quels plaisirs retiraient-ils donc de tant de souffrances ?

Dès qu'il avait passé la porte du Terrier, Ron avait posé les yeux sur la lettre qu'Hermione avait écrite à sa petite sœur. Il monta aussitôt dans sa chambre pour lui répondre et évacuer un peu de son mal-être.

_Hermione,_

Si c'est moi qui te réponds ce soir, c'est que Ginny ne va pas bien, et qu'elle ne peut te répondre. Maman est à l'hôpital, elle a reçu un sort que ni les autres membres de l'Ordre ni les médicomages ne connaissent. Pour une fois, j'aurais aimé que Rogue soit là…

Ginny se sent responsable de ce qui est arrivé à Papa et Maman. Enfin surtout Maman, Papa n'est que légèrement blessé. Elle dit qu'elle aurait dû t'écouter plus tôt et sortir de son mutisme pour ne pas les mettre en danger, mais le fait est que si elle est effectivement sortie de sa torpeur, elle semble habitée d'une haine destructrice envers Tu-Sais-Qui. Tu connais Gin', elle est très impulsive et j'ai peur que cette sorte de folie ne la conduise à des commettre des actions graves qu'elle pourrait regretter. Je me fais peut-être aussi un peu trop de souci, tu me connais, mais je ne veux pas la perdre. Elle doit déjà vivre sans Harry et me reproche silencieusement de ne pas lui dire pourquoi il s'éloigne d'elle comme ça.

Ça me tue, Hermione, de ne pas pouvoir l'aider.

Enfin voilà, tu as maintenant un aperçu de notre quotidien pas très joyeux au Terrier…

Et toi, comment vas-tu ?  
Tes vacances se passent-elles bien ? Ne passe pas trop de temps dans tes livres et profite de ta vie Herm'. On ne sait jamais de quoi demain sera fait ! J'ai hâte de pouvoir te revoir début Août. Avec Harry.

Prends soin de toi.

Tu me manques.

Ron.

Après avoir chargé Coq de porter la lettre à sa meilleure amie, Ron redescendit dans le salon où il trouva son père, l'air abattu, assis dans son vieux fauteuil élimé près de la cheminée. Mr Weasley semblait perdu dans la contemplation de flammes imaginaires brûlant dans l'âtre de la cheminée.  
Ron s'assit dans le canapé, où quelques heures plus tôt il consolait sa sœur, et s'adonna à la contemplation du vide, comme le faisait son père. Au bout d'un moment, il se tourna vers celui-ci :

- Ça va, tu te sens bien ?  
- Oui... comme on peut aller dans ces circonstances, je suppose... répondit d'une voix lasse le père de famille.  
- Que... s'est-il passé ? hésita le jeune homme.

Mr Weasley semblait peu enclin à parler. Il semblait toujours perdu dans cette contemplation, errant dans ses pensées, navigant dans ses souvenirs. Alors que Ron allait monter se coucher après plusieurs minutes de silence, Arthur entreprit de raconter un peu plus en détails la mission qu'ils venaient d'effectuer.

- Nous sommes allés chez les Parkinson car nous savions qu'une réunion de mangemorts devait avoir lieu. Je crois qu'ils essayaient de trouver un plan pour sortir Malefoy père d'Azkaban et de retrouver son fils et Rogue par la même occasion... Nous savions que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ne serait pas là, certainement ailleurs en train de faire du mal... Nous avons donc attendu que la séance démarre et nous les avons encerclés... Ils étaient surpris mais se sont bien défendus... Et c'est là que tout s'est accéléré ! Nous avions déjà emmené un grand nombre d'entre eux quand MacNair a lancé ce sort sur Molly...

Le récit de Mr Weasley avait été entrecoupé de silences pendant lesquels il faisait un effort pour ne pas craquer devant son fils, mais le fait de repenser à ce qu'avait subi sa femme fut de trop pour ce père de famille. Il laissa les larmes couler et sa peine s'évacuer peu à peu avec elles.

Ron comprit que son père avait besoin de solitude. Il monta dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur son lit pour se retrouver et faire face aux responsabilités qui désormais lui incombaient.


	10. Pour Hermione

_Les personnages sont à JKR, et la correction de **Bettyetdavid**.  
Bonne lecture!_

**Chapitre 10 : Pour Hermione**

- Pour Hermione ! Allez Big-D, plus que dix...

Dudley répétait sans cesse ces deux mots qui, depuis le début du mois, étaient devenus son mantra. Harry, bien qu'adorant sa meilleure amie, avait de plus en plus de mal à entendre son prénom, surtout dans la bouche de son cousin.

- Pour Hermione, neuf... Pour Hermione, huit... Pour Hermione, sept... Pour Herm...

Le jeune Potter n'attendit pas la suite. Il venait de plonger la tête sous son oreiller pour ne plus avoir à entendre son cousin. Ainsi qu'il l'avait écrit à Ron, Dudley avait eu le coup de foudre pour leur meilleure amie lorsqu'il l'avait vue à la gare le premier jour des vacances. Depuis, celui-ci faisait des séances quotidiennes de sport pour essayer de perdre un peu de poids, se muscler davantage et avoir une chance de plaire à Hermione. « L'élue de son cœur » comme il se plaisait à qualifier la jeune femme.

Si au début Harry avait cru que les efforts et le régime auraient eu raison de la volonté de Dudley, le jeune sorcier dû bien admettre qu'il s'était trompé. Non seulement son cousin se tenait à son heure quotidienne d'entraînement, mais il ne venait plus réclamer de quoi manger tous les quarts d'heure à sa mère. Et tout cela fonctionnait !

Un des autres points positifs du nouveau comportement du fils Dursley était que cette activité lui permettait de se défouler suffisamment pour qu'il n'ait plus besoin de taper dans son punching-ball préféré, à savoir celui avec des cheveux de jais en bataille, des yeux verts et une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front, dès qu'il en avait l'occasion.

De ce fait la vie à Privet Drive s'était considérablement améliorée. Mais Dudley n'en était pas l'unique raison. En cet été plutôt agréable, les résidents de Grande-Bretagne s'étaient soudainement découvert une véritable passion pour le bricolage et les travaux manuels, et les ventes de perceuses de l'entreprise où travaillait l'oncle d'Harry avaient littéralement explosées. Par ce fait, le chef de famille était beaucoup moins présent chez lui, consacrant la majeure partie de son temps à son entreprise pour faire face à cette demande aussi soudaine qu'inattendue. Et, lorsqu'il était de retour chez lui, Vernon était de si bonne humeur qu'il ne prêtait pas attention aux agissements de son neveu, préférant se détendre en compagnie de sa femme et son fils.  
Pétunia quant à elle était plus inexistante que jamais. Elle passait ses journées à faire du ménage ou dans sa cuisine pour être sûre que tout soit prêt pour le retour de son époux.

Harry vivait donc pour la première fois de sa vie des jours paisibles chez ceux qui l'avaient recueilli lorsqu'il était bébé.

- Pour Hermione, trois… Pour Hermi…

Harry replongea sous son oreiller. Il repensa à la façon dont son cousin lui avait avoué qu'il était amoureux de sa meilleure amie, environ une semaine après le début des vacances. Dudley venait à nouveau de repartir, muré dans son silence, après être venu voir Harry dans sa chambre.

_Flash-back_ :

- Harry, attends !

Le jeune homme se retourna, surpris que son cousin, d'ordinaire si taciturne, lui adresse la parole.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? ça fait plus d'une semaine que tu me fais ce coup là. Tu frappes, tu entres sur le point de dire quelque chose et puis tu repars sans rien dire. T'as une véritable raison ou c'est juste pour m'espionner ?  
- Laisse tomber, prononça Dudley

Harry n'en revenait pas. Son cousin semblait vraiment étrange. Il devait absolument savoir ce qui se passait.

- Non, reste ! Je sais qu'on n'est pas très proches, mais je vois bien que ça fait un moment que t'essaies de me dire un truc, alors vas-y je t'écoute.  
- Euh... c'est non... enfin... ta copine de l'autre jour, là..., bafouilla l'adolescent.  
- Oh ! Hermione ?  
- Oui, enfin, voilà, elle à l'air sympa, non ?  
- Oui oui, mais de toute façon je vais pas te dire le contraire c'est ma meilleure amie ! répondit Harry, intrigué par la question de son cousin.  
- Ah ! juste une amie alors...

Harry comprit alors, devant l'air rassuré de son cousin, quels étaient les sentiments que celui-ci portait à la jeune sorcière. Mais ne voulant pas trop lui faciliter la tâche, il fit mine de ne pas avoir deviné. Il prit un malin plaisir à écouter Dudley lui parler, alors que ce dernier avait horreur de ce genre de situation.

- Oui, oui. C'est vraiment une sœur pour moi.  
- Et elle a un petit copain ? Enfin je veux dire, elle t'as déjà parlé de quelqu'un, essaya de se rattraper le jeune Dursley.  
- Non, je n'ai jamais entendu Hermione me parler de quelqu'un de précis, tu sais ce genre de chose, nous n'en parlons pas, mais elle se sent parfois seule je le devine, fit mine de se confier Harry. Intérieurement, il jubilait. Il ajouta alors : il y a bien eu Viktor, un très grand joueur de Qui... un très grand sportif, mais c'est du passé.  
- Un sportif ? C'est bien si elle aime les gens comme ça ! Tu me connais cousin, je suis plutôt physique comme mec, alors...  
- Elle te plaît tant que ça ? fit Harry qui n'avait pu s'empêcher de lui poser la question, tout en essayant de contenir un fou rire naissant.  
- Tu sais Harry, je peux t'appeler comme ça après tout, elle est tout ce que je recherche, douce, assez jolie, aimant les sportifs, mais elle semble aussi assez timide et réservée, ne cherchant pas le danger. Et puis elle n'a pas l'air trop bête !

Devant le portrait que venait de faire son cousin, Harry ne put davantage contenir son fou rire. Face à l'air perdu de son cousin, il se permit alors de le corriger sur certains points.

- Euh, là on voit que tu connais pas Hermione ! Douce et jolie je te l'accorde, mais le reste tu oublies !! elle est loin d'être timide et réservée et c'est la fille la plus intelligente de tout le collège depuis très longtemps, peut-être même depuis la scolarité de McGonnagall et Dumb...

Aussitôt le fou rire d'Harry s'arrêta. Repenser à son ancien directeur lui était toujours aussi pénible. Il n'y avait plus la colère des premiers jours, mais la mélancolie et le vide restaient et le faisaient souffrir. D'autant plus que de songer à sa mort, lui rappelait tous les sacrifices qu'il avait fait, dont son histoire avec Ginny. Ne voulant montrer sa faiblesse à son cousin, il se reprit et termina le portrait de sa meilleure amie. Quand Dudley apprit que se véritable passion était le savoir et qu'elle était toujours la tête dans ses ouvrages, ses traits se crispèrent légèrement avant qu'il ne lance :

- Ça c'est parce qu'elle n'a trouvé personne pour la divertir et l'occuper !  
- Si tu le dis, ajouta Harry sans grande conviction, tout en se demandant si la dernière partie de sa phrase était bien un sous-entendu. Sous-entendu qu'il ne voulait même pas imaginer.  
- Tu sais cousin, je crois que je suis vraiment amoureux, le coup de foudre quoi !

Sur cette dernière phrase pleine de conviction, Dudley quitta la pièce laissant Harry seul, avec son fou rire qui, au fond, ne l'avait pas vraiment quitté. Après s'être remis de ce moment de détente où une bonne partie de la pression qu'il avait accumulée ces derniers temps s'était relâchée, il prit un parchemin parmi ceux qu'il avait oublié l'année dernière, et entreprit de raconter ce qui venait de se passer à Ron. Il savait son meilleur ami amoureux de la jeune sorcière qui hantait les pensées de son cousin, et la concurrence le déciderait peut-être à enfin se déclarer. Lui-même savait combien il était doux de partager ce sentiment avec l'être aimé. Il fallait donc en profiter un maximum pendant qu'ils en avaient encore le temps.  
_  
Fin flash-back_

Harry souleva craintivement son oreiller, craignant de devoir entendre une fois encore son cousin s'encourager lui-même. Mais non, le prénom tant redouté ne parvint pas à ses oreilles. Seul un bruit de douche filtrait au travers les murs de la salle de bain. Soulagé, le Gryffondor s'assit alors derrière son bureau et commença à relire les notes qu'il avait écrites depuis le début de l'été. Sur ces parchemins s'entassaient tous les souvenirs qu'il avait de ces conversations avec Dumbledore, ses cauchemars et les pistes qui semblaient s'ouvrir à lui pour sa recherche des Horcruxes. Malheureusement, il n'avançait pas vraiment et attendait avec impatience de revoir ses amis pour leur faire part de ses découvertes et de ses questions. Il leur confierait peut-être aussi qu'il hésitait à ne pas faire son année à Poudlard. Il s'était rendu compte que c'était la colère et la soif de vengeance qui avaient dicté cette décision. Maintenant qu'il avait accepté la réalité de la disparition de son directeur, il se demandait si finalement, se jeter tête baissée dans le combat n'était pas ce qu'attendait Voldemort. Et puis il devait bien l'admettre, il y avait encore plein de choses qu'il ignorait et qui lui seraient utiles. Et notamment quelques bases en Magie Noire. Dumbledore ne répétait-il pas toujours, « il ne faut pas se lancer dans le combat tant que l'on ne connaît pas ce que l'on affronte, Harry ».

Le jeune sorcier était perdu dans ses pensées quand le bruit de la sonnette d'entrée le ramena à la réalité. Pétunia était sans doute allée ouvrir puisqu'il discernait les bruits d'une conversation féminine. Mais alors qu'il se penchait à nouveau sur ses recherches, il entendit sa tante l'appeler. Sans plus attendre, le jeune sorcier se précipita vers l'escalier. En arrivant en bas des marches, il se retrouva face à leur voisine, Mrs Figg, qu'Harry savait être un membre de l'Ordre de Phénix. Ne sachant pas trop quoi dire en plus des formules habituelles de politesse, il se tourna vers sa tante.

- Mrs Figg aimerait que tu l'aides à soigner ses chats demain.  
- Oui, bien sûr, répondit alors le jeune homme. Harry ne savait pas si leur voisine voulait qu'il l'aide réellement à soigner ses chats où si elle voulait lui parler du monde sorcier. Il regarda attentivement la vieille femme, mais rien ne lui permettait de deviner ses intentions.  
- Très bien, conclut Pétunia. Dans ce cas Harry ira chez vous vers dix heures demain. Bonne fin de journée Mrs Figg ! ajouta-t-elle, congédiant ainsi poliment la visiteuse.  
- Au revoir, Mrs Dursley, mes amitiés à votre mari, répondit la vieille sorcière. Puis se tournant vers Harry, elle lui dit :  
- À demain.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête en guise de réponse. Mais alors que la cracmol se détournait pour repartir chez elle, elle fit un quasi imperceptible clin d'œil à Harry, un peu à la façon de Dumbledore. Harry savait désormais que le lendemain serait pour lui l'occasion d'avoir des nouvelles de ce qu'il fuyait plus ou moins depuis trois semaines maintenant.


	11. Mrs Figg, ses chats et la magie

_Comme d'habitude je souhaiterai remercier **bettyetdavid **pour ses corrections, ainsi que tous ceux qui me lisent.  
Bonne lecture!  
_  
**Chapitre 11 : Mrs Figg, ses chats, et le monde de la magie.**

Trois coups furent frappés à la porte. Il était dix heure pile quand Mrs Figg ouvrit la porte au jeune Potter qui se trouvait sur son seuil. L'air pincé de la vieille femme n'encouragea pas Harry à se détendre. Toute la nuit il n'avait cessé de se demander quelle serait la nature exacte de ce rendez-vous. Il n'avait pas réellement été en contact avec le monde de la magie depuis qu'il était parti de Poudlard et il appréhendait un peu de renouer ce lien. La vieille dame le fit entrer silencieusement. À peine la porte fut-elle fermée qu'elle lui demanda de venir l'aider au salon pour soigner la patte blessée d'un des ses chats.

La maison de Mrs Figg était tout ce que Tante Pétunia aurait détesté. C'était sobre, peu rangé et il y régnait une odeur caractéristique, due à la présence des nombreux compagnons à pattes de la vieille femme. Sans oublier que la propriétaire des lieux était apparentée aux sorciers. Arabella Figg avait toujours eu beaucoup de chats dont il fallait constamment s'occuper. Harry le savait bien, petit, il y avait passé toutes ces vacances quand les Dursley partaient sans lui.

- Viens par là Harry, Minouche s'est blessé à la patte hier, il faut le soigner.

Harry s'approcha de l'animal qui semblait ne pas comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement les chats, mais il devait admettre qu'ils étaient de bons compagnons et que certains, comme Pattenrond, le chat d'Hermione, étaient particulièrement intelligents. Alors qu'il essayait de rassurer le chat blessé comme il pouvait, il entendit la vieille femme commencer à raconter la façon dont Minouche s'était fait mal. Le jeune Gryffondor ne prêta pas attention à ce que sa voisine racontait. Il était perdu dans ses pensées. Il n'avait pas pensé que celle-ci voudrait qu'il s'occupe réellement de ses chats. Il avait imaginé un retour dans le monde de la magie un peu différent, même s'il ne savait pas comment, ni en quoi. Il était pourtant certain de ne pas avoir imaginé ce clin d'œil... quoiqu'en y repensant, il n'en fut plus si sûr.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes passées à caresser et soigner le chat, Mrs Figg décréta que c'était suffisant et que le blessé avait besoin de repos. Aussi prit-elle le chat dans ses bras et partit en direction de l'étage afin d'y emmener son petit protéger. Harry profita de l'absence de cette dernière pour regarder plus attentivement la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Le salon était une petite pièce assez chaleureuse qui ne comportait que peu de meubles. Un canapé, deux fauteuils, une table basse avec un joli bouquet de fleur, et une commode sur laquelle se trouvait un vieux tourne disque et quelques livres composaient le mobilier de la vieille femme. Rien au premier regard n'indiquait les origines sorcières de la propriétaire. Seul peut-être un petit tableau vide au dessus de la commode aurait pu sembler étrange à des moldus. Il n'y avait jamais lui-même jamais prêté attention lorsqu'il venait étant plus jeune.

- C'est le seul moyen que j'ai pour communiquer discrètement avec le monde sorcier. Mais il n'est pas toujours là... surtout depuis les évènements de juin, fit Mrs Figg.

La vieille femme avait remarqué que le jeune sorcier n'avait pas écouté un mot de ce qu'elle avait raconté à propos de son chat. À vrai dire, soigner son chat n'était qu'un prétexte pour pouvoir parler à Harry. Elle aurait très bien pu le faire seule, mais elle voulait voir dans quel état d'esprit se trouvait le jeune homme. Après avoir laisser son animal de compagnie à l'étage, Arabella avait fait attention à ne pas faire de bruit en descendant. Quand elle était arrivée au salon, elle l'avait surpris en train de regarder le tableau. La sorcière ne savait pas comment aborder la question de la tragédie qui s'était déroulée à Poudlard.

Harry ne posa pas plus de question quant au Il du tableau et suivit Mrs Figg à la cuisine, sans un mot. Là elle lui expliqua qu'elle allait devoir s'absenter plusieurs jours pour visiter une de ses cousines qu'elle n'avait pas vue depuis des lustres et qui avait besoin d'elle pour les préparatifs du mariage de sa petite fille. Il faudrait donc qu'il s'occupe de nourrir ses chats. Quand la cracmol évoqua le mariage, Harry réalisa que lui aussi serait de noce cet été. Il était curieux de voir comment se déroulait un mariage façon sorcière. En attendant, il devait être attentif aux soins à porter aux chats de M Figg.

Après avoir nourri tous les chats, pour montrer à Harry comment faire, Arabella l'invita à s'asseoir dans le salon. Après plusieurs minutes de silence gêné, Harry, qui avait pris place sur le fauteuil dos à la commode, confia simplement :

- Il me manque.  
- Tu as le droit d'être triste Harry. C'est une grande perte pour tout le monde et peut-être encore plus pour toi, j'en suis consciente.

Pour Mrs Figg, le fait qu'Harry entame la conversation sur Dumbledore était le feu vert qui lui manquait. Aussi en profita-t-elle pour lui demander ce qu'il avait réellement vécu et ce qu'il ressentait.

- Je crois que vous comprendrez si je vous dis que justement, je ne peux pas tout vous dire, mais... c'est assez difficile d'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir là. Aujourd'hui je suis plus autant en colère qu'au début et en fait je pense qu'il se savait condamné. Je sais pas si vous participez aux réunions de l'Ordre...  
- Parfois, acquiesça la cracmol,  
- Donc vous avez sans doute remarqué qu'il était faible. Mrs Figg confirma en hochant de la tête et le jeune Gryffondor poursuivit. Ce soir-là, il ne s'est même pas défendu. Ça ressemblait à une sorte de libération, mais quand même... je sais que je devrais pas dire ça, mais il m'a abandonné, enfin je veux dire il nous a abandonné. C'était quand même le seul à pouvoir nous aider et il s'est laissé tuer...  
- Aie toujours confiance en lui...

Mrs Figg ne dit rien de plus. Elle voulait laisser à Harry prendre conscience de ce qu'il venait de dire. De son côté le jeune Potter remerciait intérieurement sa voisine pour son silence. C'était la première fois qu'il se confiait ainsi à quelqu'un et cette personne lui était quasiment étrangère. C'était peut-être ça au fond qui rendait la chose plus facile. Oui il avait pris conscience de certaines choses cet été et, même si pour lui c'était difficile à admettre, car l'absence du Grand Homme était toujours douloureuse, les choses ne semblaient pas être ce qu'il avait cru au début. Dumbledore n'était pas mort pour rien, même si pour Harry, les raisons étaient un mystère de plus à éclaircir.

Se sentant observé, le jeune Gryffondor se leva, marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre. Il n'y avait personne. Il retourna alors s'asseoir dans le fauteuil qu'il venait de quitter, se réinstallant dos au tableau toujours inoccupé. Puis ne voulant pas rester davantage sur le sujet épineux de la mort de Dumbledore, Harry profita du fait que Mrs Figg fasse parti de l'Ordre pour demander des nouvelles des autres membres. Arabella lui apprit alors l'hospitalisation de Mme Weasley. Les médicomages ne sachant pas de quoi elle souffrait avaient décidé de la garder quelques temps en observation. Ne constatant rien de vraiment anormal, ils l'autorisèrent à rentrer chez elle avec interdiction de participer aux missions périlleuses de l'Ordre et obligation de revenir à Ste Mangouste au moindre problème.

Harry fut surpris d'apprendre cette nouvelle. Il est vrai qu'il n'avait pas vraiment de moyen communication avec son meilleur ami, Hedwige étant au Terrier, mais il se promit qu'en rentrant, il ferait appel à Dobby pour porter une lettre aux Weasley, comme il l'avait déjà fait au début de l'été. Le Gryffondor apprit aussi que Bill se remettait bien de ses blessures. La pleine lune qui venait de passer n'avait engendré chez l'aîné des Weasley qu'une énorme envie de viande et une barbe était soudainement apparue, mais la lycanthropie de son agresseur ne semblait pas avoir eu d'autres conséquences néfastes. Au contraire, Bill semblait avoir développé ses capacités à voir dans le noir et ses réflexes s'étaient grandement améliorés.

Tonks, Rémus, Maugrey et les autres allaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Mais dans le monde sorcier le temps de l'insouciance était bel et bien révolu. Les Mangemorts se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux et de plus en plus actifs. Nombreux étaient les sorciers qui rejoignaient les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres par peur, lâcheté ou ambitions personnelles. Les membres de l'Ordre étaient très souvent en missions, missions de plus en plus dangereuses. Et puis il y avait toujours le problème de la fuite de Rogue et du jeune Malefoy. Personne ne savait où ils étaient ni même s'ils étaient encore en vie.

À ces mots Harry ne put réprimer un frisson. Si sa colère contre Dumbledore était passée, celle contre ses agresseurs n'était toujours pas redescendue. Pourquoi fallait-il que Malefoy gâche toujours, d'une façon ou d'une autre, sa vie ? Pour sûr, il se serait bien entendu avec son cousin. Pendant tout le temps de sa conversation avec Mrs Figg, Harry s'était de nouveau senti observé. Aussi s'était-il de nouveau tourné vers le tableau pour constater, qu'une fois encore, il était vide. Mais cette conversation avec Arabella Figgs avait encouragé Harry à affronter son destin, aussi il lui dit :

- Je voudrais vous remercier. Je sais que pour vous cette situation n'a pas dû être évidente. Mais dorénavant, je suis prêt. Dumbledore avait confiance en moi, et je me dois de faire ce qui m'est dévolu. On ne peut lutter contre son destin, c'est au moins une des choses que j'aurais apprise avec sa disparition.  
- Je suis content de te l'entendre dire Harry, et aussi très heureux de te revoir, fit une voix.

D'un seul mouvement Harry se retourna le coeur battant à vive allure. Cette voix... Le tableau n'était plus vide. Dumbledore lui souriait, avec son air intelligent et malicieux.

- Professeur...


	12. Agression et révélations

_Alors avant toute chose, je voudrais qu'on se lève et que l'on fasse une ola pour **bettyetdavid** qui, même lorsqu'on lui dit qu'on n'est pas pressée, redouble d'efforts, et vous rend vos chapitres corrigés, débarrassés de toutes leurs horribles fautes, en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire Quidditch!  
Donc un grand bravo et un grand merci à elle._

**  
Chapitre 12 : Agression et révélations.**

Hermione n'en revenait toujours pas, Ron lui avait écrit ! À elle !! Sa première lettre en six ans qu'ils se connaissaient ! Son coeur avait battu la chamade pendant plus de dix minutes après qu'elle eut ouvert et lu la lettre apportée par Coq. Si au début elle avait cru à une réponse de Ginny, elle ne fut pas déçue que sa meilleure amie ne soit pas l'auteur de cette missive. Quand elle avait reconnu l'écriture fine et très masculine de Ron, son coeur avait raté un battement avant de se mettre à résonner étrangement vite. Au moins il avait pensé à elle. Un peu. Malheureusement le contenu de la lettre l'avait ramené à la réalité sorcière un peu brutalement. Molly avait été blessée et Ginny s'efforçait d'oublier sa peine en se réfugiant dans la haine. Heureusement Ron semblait avoir gardé la tête froide. Il serait là comme toujours, et on pourrait compter sur lui.

Ces quelques semaines passées en compagnie de ses amis moldus avaient permis à la jeune sorcière de faire un point sur ce qu'elle avait laissé de côté jusque là : sa vie amoureuse. Il est vrai que le contexte de guerre dans lequel vivait le monde sorcier l'avait incité à revoir ses priorités et son néant affectif n'en était pas un comparé à la survie de tout un monde. Mais si en apparence elle faisait semblant de ne pas porter intérêt à ces choses typiquement féminines, elle s'était souvent surprise les larmes aux yeux lorsque le soir, derrière les rideaux de son lit, faisant mine de travailler, elle écoutait ses camarades de dortoir expliquer à quel point il était agréable d'avoir des bras dans lesquels elles pouvaient se blottir. Hermione avait eu du mal à l'admettre, mais pour une fois elle aurait aimé être comme toutes ces autres filles et surtout à la place de Lavande dans les bras et dans le cœur de celui pour qui elle n'était qu'une meilleure amie. Elle n'en avait parlé à personne. À qui aurait-elle pu se confier ? Harry ? Hors de question, jamais ils ne parlaient de ces choses là. Ginny ? Non. Hermione se voyait mal parler de Ron à la sœur de celui-ci. Et à part eux, Hermione n'avait pas d'autres confidents.

À Poudlard, elle n'avait personne avec qui elle pouvait être une fille comme les autres. Cet été, quand elle avait revu Mary-Sue, elle avait enfin pu être une adolescente quasi normale de dix-sept ans, oubliant presque que le monde sorcier était en guerre. Les moldus paraissaient si insouciants, si ignorants du danger qui ne les épargnerait pas... Hermione ne savait pas si elle enviait ou non cette simplicité due à l'ignorance.

Avec ses amis d'enfance, la complicité était très vite revenue, comme si ces trois années n'avaient rien changé. Tous les quatre se voyaient quasi quotidiennement, chez les uns ou les autres, ou au Fairy Tell. La jeune Gryffondor aimait bien ce pub. Elle pouvait y suivre les discussions sorcières et avoir ainsi quelques nouvelles, autres que celles de la Gazette, entièrement sous la coupe du Ministère. Pour Ben, Lisa et Mary-Sue, il s'agissait d'un endroit sympa et branché avec quelques personnes un peu étranges.

De passer beaucoup de temps avec Ben avait fait comprendre à Hermione à quel point elle tenait à Ron et à toutes ces habitudes, bonnes ou mauvaises, mais qui faisaient de lui le jeune homme qu'elle appréciait. Le jeune moldu était en quelque sorte ce que beaucoup auraient qualifié de petit ami parfait pour Hermione. Il était beau, intelligent, sympa et très altruiste. Il aimait être discret et aider les autres. Mais cette perfection n'était pas ce que cherchait la jeune sorcière. Au début, elle avait pensé que son attirance pour Ron était due au fait qu'à part Harry, qui était pour elle un frère, le jeune roux était le seul garçon un tant soit peu proche d'elle, Neville excepté. Mais la compagnie de son meilleur ami moldu lui avait prouvé le contraire. Elle tenait au Gryffondor non parce qu'il était son seul autre ami, mais parce qu'il était lui. Ron.

Au cours des différentes sorties avec ses amis d'enfance, Hermione avait fini par leur avouer que quelqu'un lui plaisait, mais elle ne s'était pas étendue sur le sujet, prétextant que ses devoirs lui prenaient tout son temps. Elle aurait d'ailleurs tant aimé que son travail scolaire soit son seul souci...

Elle avait néanmoins réservé ses confidences à son amie de toujours. Mary-Sue avait su l'écouter et la conseiller. Il faut bien avouer que pour la jeune fille, les conquêtes masculines n'étaient pas un problème. Aussi Hermione fut-elle contente d'avoir ces quelques conversations futiles, légères et fantasques sur le sexe opposé, comme n'importe quelle adolescente. D'ailleurs elle n'aurait pu se confier à Ben ou Lisa. Ces deux là s'étaient enfin trouvés, et le bonheur dans lequel ils vivaient les rendait presque totalement hermétiques aux problèmes des autres.

_Flash back_ :

- Hermione, descend ma chérie, fit Madame Granger. Ben est là, il voudrait te parler avant le dîner.  
- J'arrive, répondit la jeune sorcière un brin anxieuse.

La veille, Ben et elle s'étaient quittés sur un baiser qu'elle n'avait pas voulu. Pour elle, il n'était qu'un ami, et elle ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Une fois aux pieds de l'escalier, elle fut surprise de trouver son ami calme et souriant. En fait elle aurait dû s'en douter, Ben se maîtrisait en toutes circonstances. En personne quasi parfaite qu'il était, il prit en premier la parole, sauvant Hermione de son silence gêné.

- Bonjour Herm',  
- Salut,  
- Je voulais qu'on reparle d'hier soir, fit le jeune homme,

La voix de Ben était calme et posée, ce qui rassura la jeune Gryffondor. Elle l'invita à faire quelque pas dans son jardin pour profiter de la fraîcheur de ce début de soirée qui commençait à s'installer. Tous les deux marchèrent quelques instants avant que le jeune homme ne prenne la parole à nouveau.

- Tu sais, je voulais juste te faire comprendre que tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Tu sais, le baiser...  
- Merci, c'est gentil, répondit la jeune sorcière rougissante.  
- Quand tu m'as demandé si c'était en mieux que tu avais changé, j'ai agi spontanément et je voudrais que se soit clair entre nous. Tu es vraiment une belle personne Hermione Jane Granger, belle et désirable pour qui sait te voir. C'est juste ce que je voulais te montrer. Il faut que tu aies confiance en toi !  
- Je crois que c'est à Lisa que tu devrais dire ça, fit Hermione en se moquant de son amie.  
- Oui je sais, mais comme on dit « faites ce que je dis, pas ce que je fais », termina en rigolant le beau brun.

En attendant les autres, ils avaient parlé de tout et de rien, savourant la tranquillité qui les entourait.

_Fin flash back._

Ce soir là, les quatre amis avaient rendez-vous au nouveau pub. Le Fairy Tell était devenu leur lieu de rendez-vous habituel, et c'est donc tout naturellement qu'ils décidèrent d'y fêter l'anniversaire de Lisa. Celle-ci avait dix-sept ans ce jour même, le 28 juillet. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de penser que dans quelques jours, un autre de ces amis aurait dix-sept ans. Cet âge serait pour lui celui de la liberté. Harry ne serait plus obligé de vivre chez son oncle et sa tante, les Dursley. Mais le rendant majeur, cet anniversaire signifierait aussi la fin de la protection mise en place par Dumbledore à Privet Drive et la porte ouverte à toutes les menaces.

Voulant profiter des derniers instants d'insouciance avec ses amis d'enfance, Hermione sortit de ses pensées et essaya de se replonger dans la conversation qu'elle n'avait pas suivie.

L'entrée des jeunes gens passa inaperçue tant le Fairy Tell était fréquenté. Après avoir patienté quelques instants, ils purent enfin s'asseoir à une table au fond du pub. Soudain, la jeune sorcière se figea. À quelques mètres d'elle seulement se trouvaient Rogue et Malefoy, assis à une table voisine. Sa première réaction fut de regarder aux alentours si personne ne les avait reconnus. Il semblait qu'elle fut en effet la seule à les avoir identifiés. À leur décharge, seuls le nez crochu du maître en potion et son air renfrogné avaient permis à le jeune Gryffondor de le reconnaître. Quant à Malefoy, il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Amaigri, le jeune Serpentard semblait faible. Son air arrogant de supériorité l'avait quitté et ne déformait plus ses traits, le rendant quasi méconnaissable. Seuls ses cheveux or pâle et ses yeux acier trahissaient son appartenance au clan Malefoy.

Les deux sorciers discutaient autours d'une bièraubeurre et ne semblaient pas l'avoir remarquée. Elle trouvait ça étonnant que Rogue, espion accompli, ne soit pas plus sur ses gardes. Peut-être se croyait-il en sécurité dans cet endroit rempli de moldus. Ce qu'elle comprenait moins c'était la présence de Malefoy à ses côtés, il aurait dû être en fuite et se cacher des Mangemorts. Est-ce que Rogue était véritablement du côté du Mage Noir comme le soutenait Harry ? Ne protégeait-il pas plutôt Malefoy ?

- Hein, Herm' ? questionna Lisa.  
- Euh, oui quoi ? fit la jeune femme. Elle ne s'était pas aperçue qu'elle s'était de nouveau isolée dans ses pensées depuis leur arrivée au pub.  
- Je disais, reprit son amie, que je vous remerciais pour cette soirée, c'est cool de pouvoir fêter mes dix-sept ans avec vous tous réunis.  
- Oui c'est vrai c'est sympa, acquiesça la jeune sorcière.  
- C'est dommage que tu sois obligée de partir tout le mois qui arrive chez ton copain...  
- Mon ami, Lisa, mon AMI, corrigea à contrecœur Hermione.

Finalement Hermione se laissa emporter dans l'ambiance de fête qui animait le groupe d'amis. Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils chantèrent à tue tête la chanson traditionnelle d'anniversaire qu'Hermione sentit un regard insistant dans sa direction. Elle tourna alors la tête vers les deux hommes dont la présence l'avait intrigué. Elle rencontra les prunelles noires de son ancien professeur. Tous les deux restèrent accrochés au regard de l'autre, se jaugeant, se questionnant. Puis d'un commun accord tacite, ils firent comme s'ils ne se connaissaient pas.  
La fin de soirée fut sympathique mais étrange pour Hermione. Même si elle profitait de ses amis, elle ne parvenait pas à s'empêcher de jeter quelques coups d'œil furtifs vers les deux sorciers en fuites. Elle y avait réfléchi toute la soirée et en était parvenue à cette conclusion. Si Rogue et Malefoy étaient encore en vie, alors qu'ils devaient être recherchés par les Mangemorts et les Aurors, c'est qu'ils étaient en cavale. Ils avaient dû venir ici pour écouter, comme elle, les dernières nouvelles du monde auquel ils appartenaient. Ils devaient se croire à l'abri dans ce bar moldu, pensant que les traqueurs n'auraient pas l'idée de venir les chercher dans ce monde-ci.

Alors que les quatre amis sortaient du pub, Hermione commença à se sentir nostalgique. Elle mit cet étrange sentiment sur le compte de son départ prochain pour le Terrier et l'obligation de laisser une nouvelle fois ses amis. Mais alors qu'elle essayait de chasser cette désagréable sensation en se rappelant les bons moments qu'ils venaient de partager, elle n'y parvint pas et eut soudain froid. Non ça ne pouvait pas être ça ! Elle regarda ses amis, ceux-ci semblaient abattus. Ces craintes étaient donc fondées. Elle en eut bientôt la confirmation lorsqu'elle le vit s'approcher. Un détraqueur glissait sur le sol précédant deux Mangemorts ivres. Les deux Mangemorts n'étaient reconnaissables qu'à leur marque imprimée dans leur avant-bras gauche. Ils faisaient chauds et les deux hommes portaient des vêtements découvrant leurs bras. Ils avaient leur baguette à la main mais ne s'en servaient pas. Ne voulant se laisser emporter dans la spirale de tristesse dans laquelle le détraqueur l'emmenait elle et ses amis, Hermione sortit sa baguette et cria en repensant à la lettre de Ron :

- Spero Patronum !

Une magnifique loutre nagea autour de la jeune Gryffondor avant de filer à toute vitesse vers le détraqueur, et de le faire fuir. Les deux Mangemorts, surpris de se retrouver face à une sorcière sortirent de leurs griseries et lancèrent quelques sorts de désarmement. La jeune Gryffondor fut plus rapide, en deux trois mouvements, elle fut près de ses amis et tentait de les protéger d'un bouclier magique. Devant la résistance de la jeune femme, les Mangemorts n'insistèrent pas. Ils n'étaient pas dans leur état normal et à deux contre unes, ils ne se sentaient pas en position de force. Ils préféraient être en groupe, leur lâcheté leur intimait de partir. Ce qu'ils firent. Aussitôt Hermione demanda à ses amis comment ils se sentaient :

- Bien, firent-ils à l'unisson.  
- Mais c'était quoi, et t'as fait quoi ? questionna Mary-Sue.  
- Je... je reviens attendez-moi là, fit Hermione, évitant ainsi de répondre à la question embarrassante de son amie.

La jeune Gryffondor se précipita à l'intérieur de Fairy Tell auprès des deux fugitifs.

- Deux Mangemorts et un détraqueur étaient là ils y a quelques minutes. Fuyez, je les ai fait partir, mais ils reviendront.  
- Merci Miss, lui répondit Rogue en se préparant à partir.

Une fois les deux hommes partis, Hermione dut se résoudre à retourner auprès de ses amis. Elle était partagée entre le fait de s'assurer que ses amis allaient réellement bien et l'obligation de faire face à leurs questions gênantes.

- Hermione, fit Mary-Sue, explique-toi.  
- Je ...


	13. Retour à Poudlard

_Avec un peu d'avance sur ce qui était prévu, je vous livre ce chapitre. Comme à chaque fois, je tiens à remercier **bettyetdavid** pour ses corrections. _

**Chapitre 13 : Retour à Poudlard.**

- _Deux Mangemorts et un Détraqueur étaient là il y a quelques minutes. Fuyez, je les ai fait partir, mais ils reviendront._

Severus n'en revenait pas. Il n'y avait pas d'attaque de prévue, mais des Mangemorts étaient dehors, en zone moldue, et qui plus est en compagnie d'un détraqueur. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il mette au point une potion permettant de ne pas être affecté par la présence de ces maudites créatures ? Pourquoi avait-il donné la composition de la potion à Voldemort et ses sbires dans sa jeunesse ? Pourquoi ? Severus ne cessait de se blâmer pour ses actions passées. Mais l'heure n'était pas aux lamentations. Si ce que Granger avait dit était vrai, les agents du Ministère allaient débarquer pour contrôler cette utilisation de magie devant des moldus. Mieux valait ne pas s'attarder ici, d'autant plus que si les Mangemorts revenaient, il aurait du mal à expliquer la présence du jeune Malefoy à ses côtés. Cela faisait un mois qu'il cachait sa présence et, à quelques jours de la rencontre avec Albus, se faire prendre n'était pas exactement ce que l'on pouvait qualifier de bonne idée.

« Merci Miss » fut tout ce que Rogue put prononcer. Aussitôt, lui et Malefoy se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Il fallait partir, au plus vite. Mais pour aller où ? Les deux hommes franchirent la porte et se retrouvèrent dans une ruelle étroite et plutôt sombre. Devant eux un groupe de jeunes gens semblait reprendre ses esprits. Les deux Serpentard identifièrent très rapidement les amis de la jeune sorcière qui essayait de savoir comment ils allaient. Rogue reconnaissait bien là les agissements des Mangemorts les plus faibles. Lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas au moins cinq contre un, ceux-ci préféraient fuir, et essayer de survivre. Granger n'avait pas cité les noms de ces adversaires, elle ne devait donc pas les connaître. Seuls les plus puissants s'étaient attaqués au Survivant et à ses amis. Il pouvait donc laisser la jeune femme en compagnie de ses amis, ceux-ci étaient entre de bonnes mains.

Drago et lui marchèrent le plus vite possible et se retrouvèrent devant les appartements de Severus. Mais ils ne pouvaient s'attarder ici, il fallait fuir. Encore. Drago avait retrouvé suffisamment de force pour transplaner seul, mais le problème était leur destination. Les deux Serpentards montèrent récupérer quelques affaires. En chemin Drago proposa :

- Pourquoi ne pas aller au quartier général de l'Ordre ?  
- Je ne sais pas comment nous serions accueillis. Je te rappelle que nous sommes aux yeux de la majorité des sorciers deux fugitifs. Le seigneur des Ténèbres me croit encore dans ses rangs, mais certains Mangemorts comme ta tante commencent à douter. Pour eux je ne te traque pas assez activement donc il nous faut un endroit sûr, où ils ne viendront pas te chercher.  
- Bah à part Poudlard, je vois pas, avait dit le jeune Malefoy sans vraiment le penser.

Aussitôt Severus s'arrêta. Mais oui, Poudlard était le lieu qu'il leur fallait. Hormis les fantômes, Trelawney et Minerva, personne ne restait au château. Mais le problème était comment s'y rendre. Il fallait transplaner d'un lieu ou personne ne viendrait les déranger, moldus comme sorciers, et surtout un endroit proche du château où arriver.

- Bien joué Drago, on va aller à Poudlard. Mais il nous faut retourner à la gare. Nous transplanerons de la voie 9 3/4. Nous serons côté sorcier et personne ne viendra nous chercher là. Je pense que les sorts qui protégeaient l'école ont été réactivés, il nous faudra donc transplaner dans un endroit assez discret. Les habitants de Pré-au-Lard ne doivent pas nous voir.  
- Vous pensez à quelque chose de précis ? se risqua le jeune Serpentard.  
- Oui, fit le maître des Potions. Pendant votre troisième année j'ai suivi Potter dans un souterrain qui mène directement de Poudlard à...  
- La Cabane Hurlante, le coupa Drago.

Rogue acquiesça silencieusement. Tous deux devaient se dépêcher avant que les hommes du ministère arrivent. Au moment de partir, Severus ne put réprimer un soupir de lassitude. Quand donc tout cela allait-il finir ? Drago était quant à lui dans un tout autre état d'esprit. Il allait retourner à Poudlard... son cœur battait la chamade. Il avait lancé cette idée en l'air, mais Severus avait décidé de la suivre. Même s'il n'avait jamais réellement apprécié le directeur, savoir que ce grand sorcier était mort par sa faute le mettait mal à l'aise. Irrémédiablement, il n'aurait pas pu être Mangemort... Il partageait peut-être certaines idées avec le Mage Noir, mais il ne méprisait pas la vie au point de pouvoir en disposer, chez les autres, selon ses envies.

Le premier choc fut, pour le jeune Malefoy, la tranquillité du quai de gare. Pour lui, King's Cross était un lieu bruyant, où les mères pleuraient pathétiquement en embrassant leurs enfants et où ceux-ci faisaient tout pour monter dans un wagon qui les emmènerait vers la liberté. Là c'était tout le contraire, un peu comme sa propre existence : vide et froid. Severus le sortit de ses pensées moroses en l'interpellant :

- Drago, je vais te transplaner. Même si tu as la force de le faire tout seul, il faut que nous arrivions à l'intérieur de la maison, et je ne pense pas que tu y sois jamais allé, non ?  
- Non, admit le blond.  
- Bon alors accroche-toi bien, fit le professeur.

La sensation de se faire transplaner était différente de celle habituellement ressentie lors d'un transplanage normal. Les sensations semblaient comme multipliées par dix. Cela était peut-être dû au fait de ne pas contrôler cette magie. Drago détestait se faire emmener comme un vulgaire moldu, mais il n'avait pas le choix, il ne pouvait visualiser l'intérieur de la Cabane Hurlante, n'ayant jamais eu le courage d'y entrer. D'ailleurs s'il avait su qu'il existait un passage entre Poudlard et l'extérieur, il en aurait profité davantage... Mais finalement son ignorance avait permis à Dumbledore de vivre jusqu'à fin juin.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire Quidditch, le jeune Malefoy se retrouva au milieu d'une pièce sombre, pleine de poussière et qui semblait avoir été le lieu d'un chahut incroyable. Répondant à ses interrogations muettes, Rogues lui expliqua que c'était ici que le professeur Lupin venait se transformer les soirs de pleine lune et que la cabane avait été créée spécialement pour lui. Il lui relata aussi en partie l'histoire qui s'était déroulée lors de sa troisième année, notamment la trahison de Pettigrow et l'arrestation de Black. Il passa curieusement sous silence le fait qu'il fut lui-même assommé par le trio infernal. Mais bien vite, il leur fallut s'engager dans le souterrain pour arriver à Poudlard. Au fur et à mesure que les pas de Drago le menaient vers l'école, la culpabilité et le remord le submergeaient. Son cœur n'avait toujours pas ralenti son incroyable course et ses mains commençaient à devenir moites. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Drago devait assumer lui-même ses actes. Il était terrifié.

Lorsque le souterrain remonta, les deux Serpentards surent que la sortie était proche. Tous les deux appréhendaient ce retour à Poudlard. En sortant du passage secret sous le saule cogneur, les deux sorciers sentirent leur cœur se serrer. Ils étaient de retour. Une fois les portes de l'école franchies, les vert et argent pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Là aussi l'étrange silence frappa Drago. Lui qui s'était toujours pris pour le roi des Serpentards était d'un coup intimidé par la solennité des lieux. Mais bien vite il dut se reprendre, son professeur de Potions était déjà loin devant. En chemin, ils eurent la malchance de rencontrer Peeves. Celui-ci se mit aussitôt à crier :

- Fuyez, fuyez, l'assassin et le traître sont là, fuyez, fuyez !!

Bientôt tous le château résonna des paroles que le fantôme hurlait sans cesse, comme une litanie sans fin. Drago constata que tous semblaient les craindre : les personnages sortaient de leurs tableaux, les fantômes disparaissaient à leur approche, et même les escaliers semblaient les éviter. Mais, tout d'un coup, au détour d'un couloir, le professeur McGonnagall apparut. Elle semblait extrêmement contrariée et sa main tenait fermement sa baguette. Elle lâcha :

- Peeves a pour une fois dit vrai... Puis s'adressant aux deux hommes devant elle, elle leur demanda : que faites-vous là?  
- Minerva, commença Rogue, laissez moi vous expliquer, nous...  
- Pas ici, la coupa la directrice des Gryffondors. Suivez-moi dans le bureau des directeurs.

Le maître des Potions nota que McGonnagall n'avait pas voulu dire « mon bureau ». Elle n'avait pas voulu s'approprier si facilement ce qui avait appartenu au plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, à son ami.

Minerva était tendue. Elle se retrouvait en compagnie des deux personnes les plus recherchées dans le monde sorcier. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait accorder pleinement sa confiance comme l'incitait à le faire Dumbledore. Depuis un mois elle le voyait quasiment quotidiennement et cette demi présence était, parfois, bien insuffisante. Ils avaient passés de nombreuses heures à discuter de tout. Il lui avait appris la façon dont Voldemort renaissait au travers des Horcruxes, la mission de Drago, qu'il connaissait avant même la rentrée de sixième année, son choix de protéger la couverture de Severus... Toutes ces conversations avaient été houleuses, Minerva se sentant trahie de ne pas avoir été au courant. Son sentiment d'impuissance face au chaos n'en avait été que renforcé. Puis peu à peu la tension entre les deux amis s'était estompée, le Grand Homme avait, une fois de plus, su trouver les mots justes. La complicité était alors revenue, même si elle ne se faisait que par l'intermédiaire d'un tableau. Tous les deux avaient longtemps réfléchi à diverses stratégies pour la Bataille Finale et pour aider au mieux Harry, sans vraiment être satisfaits de tout ce qu'ils proposaient. Ils étaient simplement tombés d'accord sur le fait que cette guerre conte les Forces du Mal exigerait beaucoup de sacrifices et d'acceptations de la part du jeune homme et des personnes qui l'entouraient.


	14. Solitudes

_Comme toujours, je remercie **bettyetdavid** pour ses corrections._

**Chapitre 14: Solitudes.**

Il régnait dans le bureau des directeurs une tension palpable. Minerva McGonagall, nouvelle directrice de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard s'y trouvait en compagnie des deux sorciers les plus recherchés après Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Elle devait maintenant prendre une décision : suivre son instinct, qui lui conseillait de se méfier des deux Serpents lui faisant face, ou bien faire confiance, une fois de plus à celui qui avait été son ami, son conseiller pendant toutes ces années, mais qui aujourd'hui n'était plus. La deuxième solution l'emportant malgré tout, elle se contenta de poser sa baguette bien en vue des deux hommes qui s'étaient invités.

- Monsieur Malefoy, auriez-vous l'obligeance de nous laisser un instant s'il vous plaît ? fit la sorcière.

Le ton qu'elle avait employé était tout sauf poli, et le jeune blond ne put qu'obéir. Lorsqu'il se retrouva dans les couloirs, seul, Drago ne put s'empêcher de repenser aux évènements qui s'étaient déroulés quelques mois plus tôt. Tout cela ne lui inspirait que du dégoût. De lui-même, parce qu'il avait failli tuer, mais aussi parce qu'il n'avait pas réussi à aller aux bout des choses, comme toujours... Dégoût de son père, aussi, de sa famille et de ce qu'ils appelaient leurs amis... Dégoût des idées de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom… bref tout ce qui l'entourait et constituait son existence lui donnait une irrépressible envie de vomir.

Le silence qui régnait dans les couloirs immenses de Poudlard le mettait mal à l'aise. Le brouhaha de l'agitation des élèves allant en cours lui manquait. Soudain Drago réalisa qu'il n'avait jamais réellement prêté attention à ce qui faisait de Poudlard une école si mystérieuse. Entouré de sa cour de Serpentard, il n'avait que rarement pris le temps d'observer les tableaux, les armures, les couloirs et le parc.  
Il remarqua que les personnages des tableaux semblaient toujours l'éviter. Avaient-ils peur, qu'il s'en prenne aussi à eux ? Avaient-ils honte de le regarder ? Les fantômes non plus n'étaient pas présents. Drago se rappela alors que la seule créature qu'il avait croisée était Peeves. D'ailleurs, n'avait-il pas hurlé « le traître et l'assassin » ? Le jeune Malefoy comprit que pour la plupart des personnes, c'était lui l'assassin. Personne à Poudlard ne semblait réellement savoir ce qui s'était passé dans le bureau de Dumbledore ce soir-là.

Ne voulant pas s'attarder davantage dans ces couloirs qui le mettaient mal à l'aise, Drago sortit dans le parc, dans l'espoir de profiter un peu de ce répit dans la fuite aux mangemorts pour se reposer et réfléchir à ce qu'il voulait réellement pour son avenir. En descendant les escaliers immobiles, et qui semblaient le chasser en lui indiquant le chemin le plus court vers la sortie, le jeune Serpentard fut interpellé par un drôle de chevalier avec un catogan qui le mettait au défi de le tuer lui et qui voulait absolument se battre pour sauver l'honneur perdu de Dumbledore. À l'évocation du nom de l'ancien directeur, Drago fut pris d'une nausée violente et se précipita dans le parc, pour essayer de respirer un peu et retrouver ses esprits. La luminosité intense de l'extérieur l'obligea quelques instants à fermer les yeux. Les rayons du soleil sur la peau du Serpentard semblèrent l'apaiser. En lui réchauffant la peau, c'est comme s'ils lui réchauffaient l'âme et le cœur, un peu trop prisonnier de la glace des Malefoy. Le Vert et Argent n'ouvrit pas tout de suite les paupières, voulant profiter au maximum de cette étrange et nouvelle sensation de paix.

Au bout de quelques minutes il rouvrit les yeux et se dirigea vers le lac. En passant devant la cabane de Hagrid, il remarqua qu'elle était fermée. Les volets étaient clos et aucune fumée ne s'échappait de la cheminée. Même Crokdur semblait s'être volatilisé. Tout ce vide, cette absence résonnait étrangement dans le cœur du jeune homme. Écho de sa propre existence. Arrivé au bord de l'eau, le jeune Malefoy s'assit, que pouvait-il faire ? Allongé dans l'herbe, il observait les nuages défiler. Dans ces yeux, d'un gris semblable à un ciel hivernal, se reflétait le bleu de l'été. Fermant ses paupières, il laissa échapper quelques larmes. Personne n'aurait su dire depuis combien de temps il était là. Sa peau diaphane souffrait de l'exposition prolongée aux chauds rayons du soleil. Il avait mal, mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il avait l'impression d'être vivant. Et ça n'est que lorsque l'astre rougeoyant finit sa course dans un feu d'artifice de couleurs que le Serpentard se leva et rentra au château. Seul.

Dans le bureau des directeurs la discussion avait été plus qu'animée, et le professeur McGonnagall essayait tant bien que mal de se persuader que la décision qui avait été prise était la bonne.  
_  
Flash-back._

La tension était à son comble dans la petite pièce où les deux anciens collègues se faisaient face. Chacun semblait attendre que l'autre prenne la parole. Severus était mal à l'aise face à celle qu'il avait toujours tenue en respect. Arriverait-elle à comprendre son geste, et surtout à lui faire de nouveau confiance ? Le pardon, il n'y pensait même pas. Il n'arrivait déjà pas à se pardonner lui-même, alors comment attendre ça de la part de quelqu'un d'autre ? Il fut tiré de ses pensées par la sorcière qui lui faisait face et qui lui demandait d'une voix à travers laquelle toute sa tension s'exprimait, ce qu'il faisait là en compagnie du jeune Malefoy.

- Nous sommes en fuite, Minerva, lâcha simplement le maître des Potions. Nous avons réussi à échapper aux mangemorts jusque là, mais ils n'ont plus aucune limite. Miss Granger  
- Miss Granger, le coupa la sorcière qui ne comprenait pas ce que son élève venait faire dans l'histoire.  
- Miss Granger les a aperçus en plein Londres côté moldu. Nous étions au même endroit et elle nous a prévenus. Alors nous avons fuit, ici.  
- Mais enfin… je ne comprends pas Severus. Pourquoi n'avez vous pas rallié les partisans de Vous-Savez-Qui ? Le jeune Malefoy…  
- Ne veut pas devenir comme son père, la coupa vivement Rogue. Je constate une fois de plus que vous continuez de douter de mon implication au sein de L'Ordre, fit-il d'une voix lasse  
- Severus, vous avez quand même… assas… fais disparaître Albus.  
- Je ne le voulais pas, fit le professeur en insistant sur le dernier mot. J'y ai été contraint par plusieurs facteurs.  
- Il dit vrai Minerva, je l'ai moi même obligé à me libérer, dit le cadre représentant Dumbledore. Je ne vous ai rien dit jusqu'à présent, mais je constate que dorénavant, la parole d'un portrait ne vous suffit plus pour me faire confiance. Severus a dû…  
- Laissez-moi raconter, s'il vous plait, le coupa Rogue, avec une émotion difficilement contenue dans la voix.  
- Le professeur Dumbledore m'a demandé de l'aider à partir car il se savait condamné, j'ai lutté Minerva, croyez-moi, mais je n'ai rien pu faire. Quand je suis arrivé en haut de la tour d'astronomie, Drago n'avait heureusement pas eu le courage de faire ce que Le Lord lui avait demandé. Albus est alors entré dans mon esprit et par je ne sais quel moyen m'a expliquer que Potter se cachait sous la cape et qu'il verrait donc que le jeune Malefoy n'aurait pas commis le meurtre.

Severus fit une pause dans son récit. Pour lui raconter ces évènements à quelques mètres seulement de là où ils avaient eu lieu lui était très pénible. D'autant plus que c'était la première fois qu'il revoyait son directeur depuis ce fameux jour. Tout en lui se mélangeait, il était épuisé de cette guerre, de faire semblant d'être un mangemort et de devoir prouver son allégeance au parti de la liberté.  
Minerva écoutait sans rien dire. Elle choisit aussi de respecter le silence de son ancien collègue. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu aussi touché, aussi impuissants face aux évènements qui les touchaient tous. Elle savait que Rogue disait la vérité, elle en était persuadée, mais au fond d'elle elle ne pouvait se résoudre à la perte de son ami. Finalement le maître des potions se mit à raconter la suite de cette funeste soirée. Il lui expliqua tout. Le serment inviolable qu'il avait fait, la façon dont il avait appris que Dumbledore était le but de cette mission qu'il avait promis de faire, et comment, ensemble, ils avaient tout fait pour retarder cette échéance. Au fur et à mesure du discours du maitre des Potions, le visage de Minerva devint de plus en plus grave. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé une telle situation. Son collègue, portait un terrible fardeau et malheureusement pour lui il était dans une solitude des plus totales.  
Mais il fallait maintenant prendre une décision.

- Vous avez bien fait de venir ici, à Poudlard. Pour le jeune Malefoy, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux. Mais pour vous Severus, qu'en est-il ?  
- Le Lord croit que je cherche Drago, mais je sens que certains, comme les Lestrange se posent des questions. Ils aimeraient savoir pourquoi je mets tant de temps à le retrouver. Et j'avoue que j'ai réussi à les tenir écartés de l'histoire pendant un mois, mais il va me falloir des preuves, pour continuer de prouver ma soi-disant allégeance au Seigneur des Ténèbres, fit Rogue avec un certain dégoût dans la voix.  
- Je ne sais que vous dire, soupira la sorcière.

Depuis cinq minutes Minerva était silencieuse et semblait se perdre dans les limbes de ses pensées. Mais un murmure, une sorte de litanie sans fin la tira de sa réflexion. Face à elle, son collègue semblait comme en transe et répétait sans cesse une suite de mots désordonnés mais qui trahissaient l'état dans lequel l'homme qui lui faisait face se trouvait. « Lasse », « tuer », « fuite », « Potter », « mort »… tels étaient les mots que la directrice avait saisis. Doucement elle appela Severus. Celui-ci releva la tête et, dans ses prunelles noires d'ordinaires vides de tous sentiments, Minerva pouvait clairement y lire du désespoir et de la lassitude. Pour la première fois de sa vie, le glacial Severus Rogue craquait. Il laissait ses sentiments le submerger.

Le Serpentard s'en voulait de montrer ses faiblesses. Surtout devant McGonagall et Albus, dont le portrait était toujours occupé. Mais depuis plus d'un mois qu'il fuyait, il n'avait jamais pu réellement faire son deuil de celui qui lui avait donné une chance d'exister dans ce monde. Sa vie n'était pas celle dont tout individu normalement constitué rêverait, mais au moins il vivait. Voir son ancien directeur ainsi, réduit à une simple image était trop pour le maître des Potions. Il était habitué à la mort, mais pas à la perte d'un être cher. Dans sa tête tout se mélangeait. Il avait besoin de repos. Mais avant il devait envisager une solution pour son avenir et celui du fils de Narcissa, à qui il avait une promesse.

- Je crois que le mieux serait d'emmener Drago devant Lui, proposa l'ancien Serpentard. Il faudrait que je fasse semblant de le livrer.  
- Mais comment faire pour s'assurer qu'il reste en vie ? réagit aussitôt Minerva.  
- Je ne sais pas trop, soit il faut que Drago joue le même jeu que moi, à savoir être espion pour le compte de l'Ordre, soit…  
- Oui, mais Severus, pour cela, il faudrait qu'il soit innocenté aux yeux de la Communauté Sorcière. Vous savez comme moi que pour l'instant, tout le monde croit que c'est lui le meurtrier.  
- Harry sait, fit soudain Dumbledore. Il faut qu'il témoigne en faveur de vous Severus et du jeune Drago.  
- À quoi pensez-vous Albus ? le questionna son amie et complice de toujours.  
_  
Fin Flash-back_.

Durant deux heures, Severus, Albus et elle avaient mis au point un plan pour envisager ne serait-ce qu'un avenir au jeune Malefoy et à celui qui l'avait en charge. Maintenant qu'elle était seule, elle doutait d'avoir la force nécessaire à la mise en place de ce stratagème. Sans compter qu'il fallait qu'elle poursuive ses recherches bien entamées à propos des Horcruxes.

Severus était parti du bureau des directeurs. Il avait besoin de solitude, pour réfléchir, pour se retrouver et respirer un peu. À son tour il descendit près du lac. Il faisait nuit, mais les ténèbres ne l'avaient jamais vraiment effrayé. Il s'assit alors sous l'arbre, près du lac, où quelques heures auparavant, un autre Serpentard avait semblé trouver un peu d'apaisement.


End file.
